


To save him

by MDH91



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Gen, Germany, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Love, M/M, Moving, Murder, Mystery, Royalty, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDH91/pseuds/MDH91
Summary: Max Verstappen lives in Perth Australia with his family, till his father Jos Verstappen gets a job as a historian in Frankfurt Germany.Jos bought a castle that belonged to the Vettel-Räikkönen family which was last inhabited 150 years ago.When the Verstappen family moves into the castle, Max receives at one night a terrifying visit from a ghost who needs help and reveals the mystery and truth behind this castle.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 51
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, my first F1 fanfiction. I hope you like it.

**Frankfurt, Germany, 1870**

"Coming!", a man calls from his room. The man has blond short curly hair, blue eyes and has facial hair. He also wears a champagne colored suit.

The man walks to the door of his room and opens the door. The man's mood changed from polite to angry.

"Why are you here?! Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?! I told you that I never wanted to see you again after tonight!", the man yells to the one at the door.

The person at the door stands in the shadow and pulls out a gun. The gun is aimed at the blond man.

"Wait, what?! Why do you have that?!", the man asks terrified and walks backwards.

"You don't have to do this. We can talk about this. I know you're upset about this evening, but I begging you. Please stop", the man trembles.

"Goodbye", the shooter said.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!", the man screams and the gun went off.

A gunshot sound was heard, the whole room was covered in blood, and the man lies dead on the floor.

**Perth, Australia, 2020**

"You're kidding me right now", Daniel says on the other side of the phone.

"I wish it was a joke, but my father got a job abroad and the whole family has to come along:, Max sighed.

  
"You are 22 dude. Can't you decide for yourself?", Daniel asks.

"Basically yes, but you know my father. He bought a house behind our back and he already enrolled me in a university there", Max complained.

"Where are you actually moving to?", Daniel asks.

"Frankfurt, Germany in some castle what my father bought for a cheap price. We leave already tomorrow", Max said.

"No way. Then we'll probably never see each other again", Daniel wailed.

"Yes, but we can call each other. I'm really going to miss you and Carlos", Max said.

"We too", Daniel sighed and hangs up.

Max looks at his suitcases and sighed. Not much later there is screaming from below. 

Max walks downstairs and sees in the kitchen that his sister is screaming at his father.

"I'm not going!", his sister yells.

"How so? Germany is not that bad. Don't you like your dad's got a new job?", Jos (Max' father) asks.

"I'm not concerned about Germany, but I don't want to live in a sketch castle!", Max's sister yells.

"You don't have to be scared. It is not a sketch castle. In fact, this castle has historical value", Jos said.

"Then why was it so cheap?! And did you look at the house warden's card?! It seems like that he is relieved to have sold the castle to us! As if it were a burden to him!", Max's sister yells.

"Sweetheart", Jos tried to calm her down.

"No, go with mom and Max! I'm going back to my friends in The Netherlands and you can't stop me! I'm an adult and you haven't arranged anything for me there anyway!", Max's sister yells and walks out the kitchen.

Max looks at his parents. Jos also walks out of the kitchen and Max's mother sits on a chair looking at a postcard.

"What was that about?", Max asks.

"We received a card from the house warden and that card raised some fear in your sister", his mother said.

"Is there something crazy on that card?", Max asks confused.

"Not really, only the last part creates some mixed feelings", his mother said and gives the card to Max.

Max is not interested in the whole story on the card and only reads the last part.

_"Thanks again for buying this castle. The team and I are so relieved and happy with you. Good luck with this house, because you will need it._

_Ps. if after the first day you decide to try to sell this castle back, don't come to us and sell it to someone else. We are so happy to get rid of this._

_Ps 2.0. if something happens, we are not responsible!"_

Max looks at the card in surprise.

"Are you sure to live there? Not that I'm afraid or anything", Max said.

"I don't know. It's your father's decision and you know who he is", his mother said.

"Okay, I get it. I see how it goes", Max said and walks upstairs.

**Two days later in Frankfurt, Germany**

Max is in the car with his mother. They drive towards Max's new school. 

"To be honest, I can't wait to see it", Max's mother said.

"I am also curious. Dad did show some pictures, but I want to see it with my own eyes", Max said.

"I am dissapointed that your sister did not come and went back to The Netherlands", his mother said.

"Does not matter. Nice and quiet. Otherwise she would only have argued with dad", Max said.

"Sometimes you really look like your father", his mother laughs.

"Just stop. I'm glad I have a room that is not next to her", Max said.

"I think you're going to like the room. You even have a private hall with a private bathroom", his mother said.

"Really?! Is this castle that big?!", Max asks excited.

"Yes. It seems that the palace once belonged to a monarch. What I heard from your father is that a very important and well-known family lived there. Your father said who this family was, but he talked about it all night. I forgot half the story. All I remember is that this family lived there 150 years ago", his mother said.

"That doesn't matter. I want to thank you for inviting Daniel and Carlos on the last day to see me off", Max said.

"Thank you. I know it's hard for you. You have been friends for a long time. You deserved some time with them. You're probably going to make new friends at school, but those friends can never replace them. No one is as funny as Carlos and no one has a smile as big as Daniel", his mother said.

Max gets tears in his eyes and wipes them away.

"If you want to visit them, you can always buy a plane ticket to Perth", his mother said.

"Thank you mom", Max said.

"It's the least I can do. By the way, if you are going to buy the tickets, buy with your father's bank account", his mother said jokely.

Max laughed loudly.

"I mean it. He bragged about this. He owes us. It was his choice", his mother said.

Max starts laughing even harder.

"Besides, are you doing your best at school today?", his mother asks.

"I'll do my best", Max said.

They reach the school and Max gets out of the car.

"Have a good time!", his mother calls.

Max nods and walks into the school.

When he walked into the hallway he was looking around. A boy sees it and walks to him.

"Are you new?", the boy asks.

"Yes. I'm Max", Max greets.

"Hey Max. My name is Pierre Gasly. One of my friends is really excited to meet you. He's going to give you a tour", Pierre said friendly.

"Yes, I heard I was supposed to meet with him at the rector's office, but I don't know where that is", Max said.

"You just walked past it", Pierre said and points at the office.

"Of course I did", Max said and slams his hand against his head.

"Shall I walk with you?", Pierre asks.

"That'll be fine", Max said and follows Pierre.

They reach the rector's office.

"You're on time, so don't worry. Knowing my friend, he's already in there. He's never late", Pierre said.

"Thanks again", Max said.

"See you around", Pierre said and walks away.

Max knocks on the door.

"Come in!", the rector calls.

Max walks into the room and sees a boy standing next to the rector.

"Ah, Mr. Verstappen. Welcome", the rector said friendly.

"Good morning", Max greets.

"Max, this is Lando. He's going to give you a tour", the rector said and looks at Lando.

"Hey Lando, nice to meet you", Max said friendly.

"You too", Lando said.

"I hope it wasn't to difficult to get to my office?", the rector asks.

"Not at all", Max said.

"Great, I would like to talk to you further, but I have other things to do. I believe that Lando can answer all your questions", the rector said.

Max nods.

"Great Max, shall we go to our first class?", Lando asks.

"That will be great", Max said and walks with Lando to his first class.

They walk to the room and walk in.

"Our first class is here. It is true that everyone has their own place, so we can not sit together", Lando said.

"That's okay, it's not your fault", Max said.

"Okay, I heard you sit next to Alexander Albon. He's a friend of mine and he's really nice", Lando said.

The teacher enters the classroom and everyone goes to their place. Class starts.

"Morning everyone", the teacher said.

"Goodmorning", the class said.

"Mr. Perez, please put your phone away", the teacher said urgently.

"Fine", Sergio sighed.

Max looks aside and sees Alexander reading in a book. Alexander notice it and looks at Max.

"Hey", Alexander said.

"Hey, I'm Max. I just moved from Perth", Max said.

"Cool. My name is Alexander", Alexander said.

"Mr. Albon, Mr. Verstappen. Do you want to focus on the lesson? You can talk during lunch", the teacher said strict.

"Sorry", both boys apologized.

The lesson continued and after 40 minutes the lesson was finished.

"If you have any questions about the homework, don't hesitate to mail me. Homework should be finished by next Monday", the teacher said.

Sergio raises his hand.

"If this is about extending the date of the homework, the answer is no, Mr. Perez", the teacher said.

Sergio swallows his words.

"You're dismissed", the teacher said and everyone stands up.

 **Lunch time**

Max and Lando are lunching and talking together.

"So how do you like it here?", Lando asks.

"It's really nice here. Everyone is so nice. I also like that this is an international school. I speak German, but I am used to speaking English", Max said.

"I get it. I am also not from Germany and my German is not good. I am also happy to be able to speak in my native language here", Lando said.

"Which country are you from?", Max asks.

"United Kingdom", Lando answers.

"Something else. How do you like your new home?", Lando asks while changing the subject.

"I don't know. My father is busy there. I haven't been there yet, because my mom and I slept in a hotel. Today after school is the first time I enter the castle", Max said.

"Castle?", Lando asks confused.

"Yes, my father bought a castle with an estate on the outside of Frankfurt against the woods", Max said.

"Rich boy", Lando said sarcastic.

"Not really. That castle was really cheap. It was even cheaper than an ordinary house. I know that the castle used to be inhabited by monarchs, but that was certainly 150 years ago. I don't know why it is so cheap", Max said.

"Is that the old abandoned castle that was empty? I have never seen anyone there since I live here", Lando said.

"I think so. Is there something wrong with that castle?", Max asks.

"I don't think so, but for some reason that castle always gave me the creeps. I just get that feeling because the castle is very old and like I said I never saw anyone there before", Lando said.

Max's phone bleeps and Max looks at the number.

"Who's texting?", Lando asks.

"Oh it's just my dad", Max said and opens the messages.

_Jos: Hey Max! Hope your first day is going well! I have a conversation with my new boss and I am back later. Your mom is doing some shopping. Unfortunately you don't have the car, so you have to arrange a ride for yourself. Don't worry when you get home and don't know where everything is. I'll send you the lay-out of the castle and I'll try to be home when you get home. See ya!_

"Everything okay?", Lando asks.

"I have to find a ride to home", Max sighed.

"Don't worry, I got you", Lando said.

"Thank you", Max said friendly.

"Of course. To be honest I still want to take a look at that castle", Lando said excited.

 **Later in the afternoon**

"So how you like it?", Pierre asks.

"I like it here alot", Max said.

"That's nice to hear. Lando and I are trying to make you feel comfortable here", Pierre said.

"Thank you", Max said.

Alexander walks to Pierre and Max.

"Hey Alex", Pierre waved.

"Hey guys. Lando told me that Max needs a ride. I hope you like the idea", Alexander said.

"Yes, thank you. Lando said he will arrange something. Otherwise I really won't know how to get home", Max said.

"Great, the car is in the parking lot in front of the school", Alexander said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Pierre", Max said and waved.

Later, Max sits in the car with Alexander

"Thanks again for taking me home", Max said.

"You're welcome. It must be exciting to live in a castle? Lando has already said something about that to me", Alexander said.

"Yes, but to be honest I don't know alot about that castle. My father knows much more about that castle and the history", Max said.

"I know alot about Frankfurt and it's history. I'm really interested in that. It's a well known castle in this region. Especially because that castle was once owned by the Vettel-Räikkönen family. To be honest I'm actually surprised you have the guts to live there", Alexander said surprised.

"Why? When I talked with everyone about it, they all said the same", Max said confused.

"Maybe because someone is murdered there a century and a half ago?", Alexander asks shocked.

Max started to tremble and startled.

"Let me get this straight. My dad bought a castle where someone was ever murdered and i'm going to live there", Max said and tried to be calm.

"Yes", Alexander said.

"DAD! WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU HAVE ONLY LOOKED AT THE MONEY?! NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY OUR NEW HOUSE WAS SO CHEAP AND THAT THE WARDEN WANTED TO GET RID OFF!", Max screams.

Alexander laughed.

"Sorry that I said that", Alexander apologized.

"Do you know who is murdered?", Max asks interested and tries to calm down.

"I don't know. Nobody knows that. That has always been a mystery. I know that the castle belonged to Duke Kimi Räikkönen and his husband Sebastian Vettel. Both were of noble family. The Ocon family had a lot of shares with the Räikkönen family and Esteban Ocon was supposed to become the duke. It was pretty controversial at that time, because Esteban was too young for that role. That is why Kimi became the Duke. All that is known is that Kimi and Sebastian had a huge fight that night. It is also true that after that evening Kimi was no longer a duke. The terrible thing was that there was a surrogate mother carrying Kimi's and Sebastian's child. When that child was born, Sebastian had fled from Kimi and no one has ever seen Sebastian again", Alexander said.

"I am normally not sensitive to stories like this, but this is quite deep and tragic", Max said sad.

"It is", Alexander said sad.

"It seems that you are very interested in history. My father is also very interested in history, but I usually fall asleep to his stories", Max said while changing the subject.

"Yes, it can be quite fun and interesting. You just have to tell it well and in a fun way", Alexander said.

"Well if you can help me with history homework some day. I am so bad at history", Max said.

Alexander laughed.

**At the castle**

Alexander drove up the driveway. Max's mouth opened.

"Wow. This is impressive. I have never seen such a large castle with estate. Even in The Netherlands I have never seen these castles", Max said 

"I agree. I have seen so many photos, but it is even more beautiful in real life", Alexander said surprised.

"Do you want to come in and take a look?", Max invited.

"Really? Yes please", Alexander said excited.

"Okay, but if we get lost, I apologize in advance. I mean this is my first time in the castle as well", Max apologized.

"Does not matter:, Alexander said.

Alexander and Max leaves the car and walks to the entrance. The door of the entrance is big with two large gold handles.

Max takes the key his mother gave and opens the door. Max had to put a lot of effort to open the door, but it worked.

Max sighed.

"I hope next time the door will go more smoothly. When I have to put so much effort into opening that door every time, my arms start to bother me. It seems that these doors have not been used in years", Max thought and walks inside with Alexander.

Behind the door is a hall where everything is connected. There are two big stairs going up, there are balconies looking down, there are at least 15 doors leading to different rooms and a square in the middle.

"Jesus Christ", Max and Alexander said surprised at the same time.

"How much did your father pay for this? This castle is worth millions", Alexander said bafflingly.

"My father talked about 50,000 euros, but that can never be true. Despite the fact that there was once a murder committed here, that sale price can never be so low. This castle must have cost at least millions", Max said confused.

"That is strange, but good. Let's take a look around", Alexander suggest.

Max nods and leads the way.

Max and Alexander walks to every room. The rooms became nicer and nicer. Everything about the castle was so impressive. It was noticeable that the castle was also in good condition, as if nobody before the Verstappen family had lived there or even set foot inside.

The last stop was Max's new room.

"Unbelievable. All rooms are so large and impressive", Alexander said admiringly.

"Thanks, but this is the room that I'm the most excited about", Max said and opens the door.

Alexander sees the room and hesitated to enter.

"Are you still coming or is something wrong?", Max asks.

"Ehm no, but I have a question. Will this be your parents' hall and room?", Alexander asks nervous.

Max phone starts ringing.

"Oh sorry, it's my mother. Give me a sec", Max said, picks up and walks to the other side of the room.

Alexander walks to the walls and sees some dark brown/red retracted spots in the wall. Alexander's face turned pale.

"So it is true. This is the room where that murder was once committed. Alex stay calm. It's been a long time and Max doesn't need to know this. It's just the idea and nothing is scary here", Alexander thought.

Max walks back.

"Sorry about that. What were you asking again?", Max asks.

"Nothing", Alexander smiles nervous.

"So this was the end of the tour", Max said.

"Yes, thank you. Now I remember that I have something else to do. It is a very nice house, but I have seen enough. See you at school", Alexander said anxious and ran out of the hall as quickly as possible.

"What was that about?", Max questions himself and walks out his room.

When he walked out of the hall. The door of his room opened its own without anyone being there.

Max went downstairs and his mother called his name. Max walks to his mother.

"Something wrong mom?", Max asks.

"Yes, I just walked past the gallery and one of the windows there is cracked. Do you know anything about this?", his mother asks.

"No. I had just given a tour to one of my classmates and when we walked there, no window was cracked", Max said confused.

"How long ago was that?", his mother asks.

"10 minutes ago. I stayed in my room all the time after that", Max said.

"Weird, how can that window crack so quickly when no one was there?", his mother asks more to herself than Max.

"Maybe draft or temperature difference?", Max asks.

Draft is not possible, because there are no gaps in the windows and the windows are four-layer thick. This also applies to temperature difference, his mother said.

"I won't know then", Max said and shrugs.

**During dinner**

"The window cracked on its own?", Jos asks confused.

"Yes, we both don't know how and why", Max's mother said.

"Let me see", Jos said and walks with Max's mother to the gallery. Max follows too.

They walk to the gallery, but all windows are intact.

"Darling did you take a good look? I see nothing", Jos said.

"How is that possible?! I swear I saw a really big crack!", Max's mother said shocked.

"Maybe the sun was shining on it. These windows are made of mosaic and that can give a false picture", Jos said.

"Maybe? Let's go ahead and eat", Max's mother said and walks with Jos back to the dinningroom.

Max still stands by the window and looks at the window.

_**"That abandoned castle? That castle still gives me the creeps. Yes, I have never seen anyone there since I live in Frankfurt."** _

_**"I'm not going to live in a sketch castle! If it has so much historical value, why is it so cheap?! Have you read the house warden's card?!"** _

_**"please don't sell the castle back to us"** _

_**"We are not responsible if anything happens!"** _

_**"You have the guts to live here. A murder was committed in this castle. I've seen enough. I have something else to do, see you tomorrow!"** _

All thoughts come up in Max.

"No, this is just a coincidence. Don't be scared. This has nothing to do with it", Max thought and walks to his parents.

"Uhm sorry, but I think I'm going to bed. I feel pretty tired", Max said to his parents and walks upstairs.

**15 minutes later**

"I can't wait to go to sleep. This was a long and weird day", Max said to himself and lies down in his bed. He closed his eyes and turn off the lights.

**Around midnight**

Max's sheet falls to the floor by itself and Max wakes up. He sees his sheet on the floor.

"Huh how is that possible and why am I so cold?", Max thought and moves his legs.

What he doesn't know is that his legs are going through something pale and transparent.

At one point Max rolls out of bed and pops his head against the bedside table. 

"Ouch! F*cking bedside table", Max cursed.

Max turned and wanted to get back into his bed, but stared at his bed in terror.

A man sat on the edge of the bed watching Max lying on the floor. The man is white pale, transparent, and resembles the man who was murdered. The man smiles and looks at Max.

"What the hell?!", Max asks terrified.

Max couldn't believe his eyes and trembled with fear. He blinks and the man was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile in Perth, Australia, 14.30 pm**

"Daniel, can you explain why my textbooks are wet and in your room?", Carlos asks and walks into the livingroom.

"Maybe because I lost my books and I spilled water on your books", Daniel smiles.

Carlos rolls his eyes.

"Ask me from now on and make sure you don't lose your books again", Caslos sighed.

"Of course", Daniel said with a smile.

A telephone on the kitchen table rings.

"I think that's your phone", Carlos said.

"I know, can you grab it for me? I'm sitting so comfortable on the couch now", Daniel said.

"You have legs yourself", Carlos said.

"Fine", Daniel sighed and walks to table.

"Hello. Oh hey Maxy! We miss you so much. How is it going there?", Daniel asks excited and walks back to the couch.

**Frankfurt, Germany, 1.00 am**

"I've missed you too. I hope you're not busy", Max says desperately.

"No not at all. Is there something wrong with you? You sound frightened", Daniel said.

"That's why I called you. I have something to say. I dare not to sleep and I dare not to leave my room", Max said scared.

"I never heard you so anxiously. Are you okay? Is something wrong with your parents?", Daniel asks confused.

"No. Nothing is wrong with my parents, but something else is going on", Max said and looks around his room.

"What's wrong?", Daniel asks.

"Well guess what. I LIVE IN A CASTLE WHICH IS PROBABLY HAUNTED!", Max yells.

Daniel laughed loudly and fell off the couch laughing.

"I'm not joking. This is serious. I was asleep and out of nowhere I got very cold. After I woke up, my sheet fell to the floor by itself", Max said scared.

"That can happen. That's called gravity", Daniel laughs.

"That's the least scary. I started to move my legs to get warm, but I rolled out of my bed and hit my bedside table. I was on the floor and wanted to climb back into my bed. I rolled onto my back and then I saw the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life. A man was sitting on my bed. He smiled and stared at me. The scariest part was that he was unnaturally pale and transparent. I blinked and he was gone without a trace. I was so scared, because some classmates told me the history of this castle. Someone was murdered in this castle, but of course my father bought this house without thinking how or what", Max said terrified.

"Okay. So you're saying that man is a ghost?", Daniel asks.

"I am not sure, but he was certainly not human or well he looked like a human. You know what I mean!", Max said scared.

It was quiet on the other end of the line.

"Daniel are you still there?", Max asks scared.

Daniel laughed even louder.

"Hey Carlos! I think Max listened to you too much before he went to Germany. He says it's haunted in his house", Daniel laughed and Max heard it.

"Well I'm not surprised at that. I looked on the internet and I read a lot of scary stories about that castle", Carlos said and Max heard it.

"Listen Max, I'm not saying you're crazy, but those things just don't exist. Take a deep breath", Daniel said and Max follows the advice.

"There is a logical explanation for this", Daniel begins.

"What explanation do you have?", Max asks.

"You know that I study psychology and that I can give you an explanation in these situations. You actually stated the statement yourself. You were tired and suddenly woke up. I think you woke up too soon and you had sleep paralysis", Daniel stated.

"What?", Max asks.

"Sleep paralysis. In other words, your mind is awake, but your body is not. In fact, your brain cannot distinguish between reality and unreality", Daniel explained.

"Daniel, I was fully awake!", Max said terrified.

"Then my second statement. You said you hit your head too. That can also be a reason that you have seen that. My point is that you don't have to be afraid and there is nothing to worry about", Daniel said calm.

"Thanks for the words dude. That also makes more sense. I think those stories had driven me crazy. I'll talk to my dad about those ghost stories", Max said.

"It's all right. Not that those classmates are lying, but it is indeed good that you talk to your father about this. Your father is a historian, he probably knows more than them and the stories that are online", Daniel said.

"Ok, thank you", Max said and hung up.

Max lies down in his bed again and dives under the sheets. He reaches for the light switch to turn off the light, but he hesitates and looks around again.

"It was nothing Max. Daniel had a point. It's just those stories and I shouldn't be fooled by that. That man does not exist and there is nothing to be afraid of", Max thought and turns off the switch.

Max closed his eyes and immediately slept.

 **Morning**

The light shines through the curtains and Max woke up.

"Morning, luckily, that night is over. I need to talk to dad about this castle", Max thought.

Max change his clothes and walk down to the kitchen.

"Goodmorning", Max said to his parents.

"Morning Max", his mother said.

Max takes a seat opposite his father and his mother puts breakfast on the table.

"How did you experience the first night?", his mother asks.

"Great, but I still have to get used to it", Max said as neutral as possible so he doesn't worry his mother.

"That's normal", Jos said.

"Yes. Uhm dad, can you tell me a little more about this castle?", Max asks subtle.

"Of course. I like it that you are finally interested in this castle. You can ask anything", Jos said excited.

"Okay. Who lived here before we lived here?", Max asks.

"Kimi Räikkönen and Sebastian Vettel. They belonged to one of the richest and most important families in Germany. Kimi was the duke of Frankfurt and Sebastian was one of Germany's best high-ranking court advisers. Kimi and Sebastian were supposed to work together to improve the judiciary in Germany, but their business relationship became romantic and they married. Only the story has not a nice ending. Kimi had murdered someone, but the victim was never revealed. It was true that after the murder Sebastian was never seen again. According to sources, they had a surrogate mother carrying their child and that is the worst part of this story. It was also the case that Kimi was dethroned as a duke and thrown into prison. Esteban Ocon took his place as duke", Jos explained.

"And how long is that ago?", Max asks.

"150 years ago. This castle is known not only for this story, but also for it's condition. I am so happy that we are the lucky ones living in this castle, but I must say that too much restoration has to be done. I mean since then no one has lived here before us", Jos said.

"That is a long story. I must say that this is a beautiful castle, but one day I will want to go back to Perth", Max said while he didn't want to show his fear.

"So far, your mom and I planning to stay here. You can go back to Perth if you live on your own", Jos said.

"Yes, if it is up to me, it can be done tomorrow. I'd like to get out of this weird and maybe cursed castle", Max thought.

:I have to say that I like my room and bathroom", Max lied.

Jos looks at Max.

"Okay Jos. Don't show anything. Please don't tell your son that he sleeps in the same room where the murder was once committed", Jos thought.

"Yes of course. You have the most beautiful part of the castle", Jos said with an akward smile.

Max nods and Jos looks at the clock.

"Oh I see it's time for you to go to school", Jos said.

"But it takes 15 minutes with the car", Max said.

"No buts. You have to go to school", Jos said.

"Okay. I'm going", Max said reluctantly and walks out of the kitchen.

**Later at school**

"Hey Max!", Lando said.

Max was busy with his locker and turns around.

"Hey, it feels like I haven't see you all day", Max said.

"That's true. I had a doctor's appointment that was running out. Fortunately I didn't have to go through chemistry, because it was experiment day", Lando said relieved.

"Are you that bad at chemistry?", Max asks.

"No, but my partner is bad. She's a mean girl, she only thinks about her nails and that means I have to do everything", Lando complained.

"So hearing from you, I'm glad to be working together with a geek", Max laughs.

"Yeah, but I'm not here to complain about chemistry. I'm throwing a party this Saturday and you're invited", Lando said.

"Cool", Max said excited.

"Great, see you tomorrow", Lando said.

**Later in the evening**

Max had finished eating and is in his room.

"This school day did me good. I completely forgot last night. Maybe Daniel was right. That man doesn't exist and it was just my fantasy", Max said to himself.

Max wanted to walk to his bed, but the lights went out on their own. Max was shocked.

"No Max, don't think about that. The lights are probably broken or there is a power failure", Max thought and sighed.

"You may have thought it was your imagination, but I do exist", a male voice with a German accent said.

Max froze.

"What?! Whose voice is that?! How can anyone stand behind me?! I had locked the door and nobody was in my room!", Max thought and panicked.

Max turned and his fear was complete.

"This wasn't my imagination. Are you kidding me now?!", Max thought.

The same man from last night stood directly in front of Max. Max could see that the man's suit had black spots on the chest. The spots were as translucent as the man himself. The man smiled at Max, but the smile was indescribable. It was a sweet laugh, but it seemed the man needed something from Max.

Max walks backwards, but the man walks forward. Max bumped against the wall and the man faced Max.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! WHO OR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!", Max screams scared to the man.

"That's a bit cheeky. I'm not going to hurt you", the man said with a smirk.

This completely gave Max the chills.

"Again what do you want?! Am I disturbing your peace?!", Max asks terrified.

"Not at all. All I want is your time", the man said confident.

What do you mean?!, Max asks.

"You know what I mean. It's time for you to know the truth", the man said.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want from me?!", Max asks terrified.

"All I want is your time", the man said confident.

"What do you mean?!", Max asks scared.

"You know what I mean. It's time for you to know the truth", the man said.

"The truth?! What does he mean?! Who is he anyway?! No, what is he?! Why me?!", Max thought and looks at the man with fear.

"Your facial expression is quite funny. I heard everything. From the conversation with your friend to the conversation with your father. It's a shame actually", the man said.

"What's a shame? What are you talking about?", Max asks confused.

"It's a shame that your father is a historian who doesn't even know the truth. It seems like nobody knows the truth. The story you've heard about my murder is not true. Kimi is not the one who killed me", the man said dissapointed.

"Murder?! So that means he is a ghost!", Max thought and started shaking more.

"You don't believe me, do you?", the man asks irritated.

"Of course I believe you, but I'm just confused and scared. I don't even know your name" , Max said.

"Oh my apologies. My name is Sebastian Vettel", Sebastian said.

This shocked Max.

"I think you know now what I'm talking about", Sebastian said.

"But what I heard is that you had run away? You're the one who was murdered?", Max asks confused.

"Yes, it's easier to show you instead of telling the story. Come closer", Sebastian said.

"What?", Max asks confused.

"Boy I can't show you if you don't get close to me", Sebastian said.

"It's Max", Max said.

"That doesn't matter now. You come here or should I come to you?", Sebastian asks.

"No, I'm already coming", Max said and walks to Sebastian.

Max walks to Sebastian in small steps and is right in front of Sebastian.

"Was that so difficult?", Sebastian asks.

"No. Let's get this over, so I can go to bed", Max sighed.

"Alright. Take my hand", Sebastian commands.

Max hesitates, but grabs Sebastian's hand or actually Max's hand goes right through Sebastian's hand. A light appeared and Max had to close his eyes.

"You can open your eyes", Sebastian said and the light dissapeared.

Max opens his eyes and is in the hall of the castle. The hall is full of people in old-fashioned clothes. The women are in Victorian dresses and the men are in three-piece suits. There was also no electricity to be seen. In the chandelier that normally contains lamps, there are now candles in the chandelier.

"Where are we?", Max asks.

"In the castle, but in my time", Sebastian said.

"You mean we're in 1870?", Max asks.

"Yes", Sebastian said.

"Wait, can people see us?", Max asks.

"No. We are invisible to them", Sebastian said.

"Are you going to tell what happened?", Max asks.

"Yes. The same night before I died, Kimi and I had to attend a ball. All members of Germany's high society were here. The party was held by the Ocon and Räikkönen family. Everyone in the Räikkönen family was extremely loved. The Räikkönen family had a gentleman of a duke. That was Kimi Räikkönen. But then you had the Ocon family with Esteban Ocon as the most important family member", Sebastian said.

Max looks at a boy with black hair and in a green suit which is Esteban. Esteban is talking to an elderly couple.

"Wow. He looks young", Max said.

"He is. Esteban was respected in his family. He was a nice person. I could see why he was lining up to become a duke", Sebastian said.

"How was Kimi then?", Max asks.

"Take a look at the two men on the balcony", Sebastian said.

Max looks at the men in suits and sees that one of the men has blond curly hair. 

"That's you", Max said.

"Yes and the man next to me is Kimi", Sebastian said.

Max looks at Kimi.

"Kimi Räikkönen, my first and only love. He was so lovely, kind and charming. I was his only love and he was mine. Part of your father's story was true. I was a high-ranked court advisor. We had met to improve the administration of justice in Germany. The court council thought we were a good combination to work together. They were right, but what they didn't expect is that we fell in love and married with each other. That night we were told that a surrogate mother give birth to a baby a few days after the ball and that this surrogate mother was the same that our child was carrying. The news circulated the castle that evening. Everyone was so happy with the news and had a lot of support for us", Sebastian said.

"But I don't understand something", Max said.

"What do you not understand?", Sebastian asks.

"If I understand correctly, you and Kimi loved each other very much, but I've heard that you had a big fight that night. What's up with that?", Max asks.

"That was someone else's fault. Someone anonymous manipulated us. When Kimi heard that he was becoming a father, he preferred that our child would become the next duke when he or she was an adult. Kimi didn't want to tell his parents. That person came to Kimi and wanted to talk with him", Sebastian said.

Max sees the anonymous man walking to Kimi. The man wears a black suit and a golden mask covering his whole face. No one can see who he is.

"Kimi told everything to that man. The man didn't take it and was furious for some reason. This is where this misery started. That man came to me when I was outside to get a breath of fresh air", Sebastian said with effort.

"Did he express his anger at you?", Max asks.

"Even worse. He threatened to kill Kimi if I didn't leave that night. He also said when that child was born that I can only pick up the child and that we should stay away from Kimi forever", Sebastian said.

Max mouth opens.

"And you took that?!", Max asks shocked.

"Of course not. Look at the conversation", Sebastian said and points at the anonymous.

**Conversation between Sebastian and the anonymous man**

"Taking a breath?", the man asks innocent.

Sebastian turns around.

"Who are you?", Sebastian asks.

"Children are very special, especially yours", the man begins and avoids the question.

"Again who are you and what do you want?", Sebastian asks directly.

"That is very cold. I don't know you like that Sebastian Vettel", the man said.

"I'm serious", Sebastian said bitter.

"You don't have to be like that. I'm just here to congratulate you", the man said.

"I don't even know you. Are you send by someone?", Sebastian asks cold.

"Of course I knew that you are not stupid. You are even more intelligent than Kimi", the man said.

"What is that all about?", Sebastian asks annoyed.

"You leave Kimi tonight. You only come back to pick up that child, you take that child with you and you never come back", the man said cold.

"You are really stupid to think I do that. I will never leave Kimi! I'll support him as long as the two of us live!", Sebastian said angry.

"For as long as you two live?", the man asks.

"Yes", Sebastian said cold.

"Fine. If you don't leave Kimi, I'll kill him", the man said and walks away.

Sebastian is stunned and glares at the man.

**End conversation between Sebastian and the anonymous man**

"I didn't know who that man was, but this was not good. I decided to leave. Only to protect Kimi and my child", Sebastian said sad.

**Conversation between Sebastian and Kimi**

"There you are. I was already starting to worry", Kimi said relieved.

Kimi sees Sebastian's face.

"Is there something wrong?", Kimi asks shocked.

"Everything is fine Kimi, only", Sebastian said sad.

"Only what?", Kimi asks concerned.

"I'm leaving you", Sebastian said.

"What?! Why Sebby?!", Kimi asks shocked.

"Kimi, please don't make this harder for me. It's for your best and I have no choice", Sebastian said sad.

"What happened Sebastian?", Kimi asks.

"Nothing! I'm leaving you and that's it!", Sebastian yells.

Everyone in the hall hears it and looks shocked at the balcony.

"Sebastian please?!", Kimi begs.

"Goodbye Kimi", Sebastian said.

"Sebastian wait! I love you and I will give you everything!", Kimi begs.

Sebastian looks at him and walks away.

The anonymous man heard the conversation and walks away.

**End conversation between Sebastian and Kimi**

**Conversation between Sebastian and the anonymous man**

Sebastian walks outside and the man walks to him.

"Great job. I knew you cared about Kimi", the man said.

"You're a monster. I never want to see you again after tonight. I'll unmask you and expose how evil you really are", Sebastian said angry.

"I like to see you try", the man said and laughs.

**End conversation between Sebastian and the anonymous man**

**Conversation between Kimi and the anonymous man**

Kimi looks at the moon from the balcony above the castle entrance.

"Why? Something was wrong with Sebastian. I saw it in his eyes. I need to talk to him. I hope he hasn't left yet", Kimi thought.

"I knew you were here", the masked man said.

"You're the one I talked earlier with. Who are you actually?", Kimi asks.

"That doesn't matter, but your father wants to see you", the man said.

"If you send by him, tell him I don't have time", Kimi said.

"I believe it's about something important", the man said.

"I said not now", Kimi said.

"Kimi you are a duke. That means you have to take your responsibility. I mean I understand you can't handle it now. Your husband is now gone and that is tough", the man said.

"Wait, are you after this?", Kimi asks bitter.

"I don't know what you're talking about", the man said.

"You were behind this! Why?! How could you?! Let me go to him!", Kimi said angry.

"Is that so wise? Actually, I saved your husband from a lot of pressure. You can thank me later", the man said and blocks Kimi.

"Let me go!", Kimi said angry.

"Don't you want to know what happens to you when you go after him?", the man teased.

"You cannot separate us", Kimi said pissed.

The man smirks and knocks Kimi unconscious.

"We will see", the man said.

**End conversation between Kimi and the anonymous man**

**Conversation between Sebastian and the anonymous man**

Sebastian is in his room and opens the door.

"Why are you here?! I told you I never wanted to see you after tonight!", Sebastian said angry.

"Oh Sebastian. You were the biggest mistake Kimi could make. The decision to have children was a bad choice. You know what can happen when that child grows up and I want to prevent that", the man said and grabs a gun.

The gun is pointed at Sebastian's breast.

"It could all be so easy. Since you're here, you get in my way!", the man said angry and hangs his thumb on the trigger.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME?! SOMEONE HELP ME?!", Sebastian screams terrified.

"Unfortunately, no one can save you now", the man said.

"I'm begging you. Please stop", Sebastian tries to reason the man, but the man pulls the trigger.

Sebastian lies dead on the floor.

The man walks to the door and drags Kimi's unconscious body into the room. He puts Kimi's body next to Sebastian as if it looks like Kimi is sleeping. The man puts the weapon in Kimi's hand and rolls Kimi in the blood to make it look like Kimi killed Sebastian.

"When you wake up, you're not the duke anymore", the man smirks and walks away.

**End conversation between Sebastian and the anonymous man**

Sebastian flashes his fingers and the light comes back, which blinds Max. Max opens his eyes. He's back in his room. Max looks at his alarm clock. He's back in 2020 and it's still night. Max looks back at Sebastian.

"Now you know the truth", Sebastian said.

"Wow. I don't know what to say", Max said sad.

"I understand. I showed you this for a reason", Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?", Max asks.

"Do you remember what I said to the man?", Sebastian asks.

"You said you'll unmask and expose him someday", Max said.

"And I still want to do that, but I can't do it without help", Sebastian said.

"Why me? Isn't my father a better choice? He knows much more than I do", Max said.

"You're the only one I can trust. We'll talk about this later. You must sleep now or you will fall asleep during the day", Sebastian advised and turned into a shining wind that pulls away.


	4. Chapter 4

Max couldn't sleep and just thought of what Sebastian had shown him.

"Damn. I can't imagine what I would have done if I was Sebastian. This is so sad. Not only did Sebastian die young, but his loved one has been charged with murder, which he did not do. The real killer remains a mystery and that killer lived a life without consequences. I can understand now why Sebastian haunts this castle. He cannot rest until the real truth is revealed, but can I help him? Is there anything I can do? But one thing is certain. I want to help him", Max thought.

Max looks at the ceiling and tries to fall asleep.

"This was Sebastian's room and he was murdered in this room. Dad, you really hate me? Alexander was sure of this and therefore did not want to enter this room", Max thought and smiles akwardly to the ceiling.

Max picks up his phone and texts Alexander.

_Max: Hey, I need to know something from you._

_Alexander: Why now? It's night. 😴🌃🌙_

_Max: I just found out the truth of my room. You knew about this? 🏰⚜🔫💀⚰_

_Alexander: 🙃_

_Max: I knew it. Why didn't you just say it?_

_Alexander: Sorry, I didn't want to scare you. 😔_

_Max: It's alright. I get why you didn't say it._

_Alexander: So how did you find out? 🤔_

_Max: Coincidence, but I want to talk to you._

_Alexander: That's good. Meet tomorrow morning?_

_Max: Yes, where?_

_Alexander: My parents have a restaurant. We can meet there with a cup of coffee._

_Max: That's good, if there is also breakfast. 😋_

_Alexander: Smh 😑_

_Max: 😂🤣_

_Alexander: Okay, you get your breakfast. I'll pick you up._

_Max: Thanx 😊_

Max puts his phone away.

"Thanks to free breakfast I can sleep a little better", Max thought and falls asleep.

**Morning**

"Morning mom", Max said and walks into the livingroom.

"Morning Max", Max's mother said and is unpacking boxes.

Jos also enters the livingroom with a heavy box.

"What do you want for breakfast?", Max's mother asks.

"Actually nothing. A friend picks me up and I eat breakfast with him", Max said.

"That's great. It's so nice to see you make new friends!", Max's mother said excited.

"Thank you mom. Oh I forgot to ask, but my new friend Lando is throwing a party this Saturday and i was wondering if it's okay I go. He also said when it is getting late that I can sleep by him too", Max said.

"Of course you can. I understand that you want to be somewhere else than here", Max's mother said.

"Honey, can you help me with a few boxes and Max can you put this empty box in the hall?", Jos interupt.

"Yes, dad. Of course", Max said and takes the empty box from his father.

Max walks to the hall and put the box on the floor. Something falls out of the box and Max picks it up. It's an old discolored photo of a wedding. Sebastian and Kimi are in the photo.

"This is their wedding photo. It is quite a creepy photo with that yellow discoloration, but they look so happy. Dad probably needs this photo, but I can also keep it with me and show it to Sebastian", Max thought and puts the photo in his pocket.

**Later at the restaurant**

"Thanks again for the breakfast", Max said.

I"t's the least I could do. How did you find out?", Alexander asks.

"My father told me", Max lied.

"Well that makes sense. Are you going to Lando's party?", Alexander asks while changing the subject.

"Yes, and you?", Max asks.

Alexander nods.

"I can take you home after the party", Alexander offers.

"Thank you, but Lando said I can sleep by him. I still have to see how and what", Max said.

"Okay. Did you already start with the math homework?", Alexander asks.

"I tried, but it's so many numbers and x's", Max said tired.

"Same, I couldn't figure it out either. I think I'm going to ask Pierre for help. He is good at math", Alexander said.

**Saturday**

Max is getting ready in his room. He just wears something simple for the party. He is wearing a black V-neck T-shirt, light blue ripped jeans and white Nike sneakers.

Max receives a text message on his phone.

_Daniel: Hey Max. Can you help me? I kind of ruined Carlos's books and he's already pissed on me. 😁_

_Max: Well what I would do is give him some money for new books and he always feels better with an evening of Netflix. 🎞🖥_

_Daniel: Wait. 😉_

Max phone rings and Max answers.

"I have a different idea. I can also give him food", Daniel said.

"And by food, you mean to cook yourself?", Max asks.

"No, he's the cook. You know when I cook that the whole apartment is on fire. I just order some pizza", Daniel said.

"Is it going well between you two?", Max asks.

"Of course things are going well between us, but sometimes he's driving me up to a wall", Daniel said.

"Isn't it the other way around?", Max asks.

"Usually, but now he's just complaining about his books", Daniel sighed.

Max start laughing.

"What? It is so", Daniel said.

"Yes, but you know who he is. He can be as funny as you are, but he is also very serious about his studies", Max said.

"You're right. Anyway do you have plans?", Daniel asks.

"I'm going to a party tonight and maybe I sleep over by a new friend", Max said.

"That sounds fun", Daniel said.

"Yes", Max said.

"DANIEL!!!!", Carlos yells and Max heard it.

"Sorry, I think I should go. Otherwise, call me back how the party went", Daniel said.

"Okay, talk to you later", Max said and hangs up.

Max puts his phone on standby and fixes his hair.

"You look good", a voice said behind Max's back.

Max was startled and dropped his phone. He picks up his phone and turns around. Sebastian sits on Max's bed.

"Geez, you scared the hell out of me", Max said.

"Sorry", Sebastian smiles.

"I never knew that ghosts can appear when there's still daylight. I thought you only appeared in the dark", Max said confused.

"That is not true. I can show up whenever I want. Anyway I heard you have a party", Sebastian asks.

"How did you?", Max asks, but is interupted by Sebastian.

"I hear and see everything in this castle", Sebastian said.

"Isn't that tiring?", Max asks 

"Not for me. I've been wandering here alone for 150 years. That was pretty boring", Sebastian yawned.

"Okay, in that case I understand", Max said.

"Times have really changed", Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?", Max asks.

"Your choice of clothing. You look nice, but things were different in my time. I mean you're going to a party. Where is your suit?", Sebastian asks.

"That is back in the days. Nowadays it is all a bit smoother. Is everything okay with you?", Max asks.

"Everything is alright. I was just wondering if you had already thought about what I asked you. I mean I know I left more questions and confusion with you, but I promise that I tell you more later", Sebastian said.

"Well I have thought about it. It was difficult, but I'm helping you. I don't know how, but you deserve justice. What happened to you both is terrible. But the most important thing is that this just has to be done and that you can finally rest in peace, that you no longer wander around here against your own will", Max said.

Sebastian sighed.

"Did I said something wrong?", Max asks.

"Nothing. What you just said is just so nice", Sebastian said.

"Thank you", Max said.

"It's alright. Enjoy the party. By the way, the boy who was here yesterday, is he at that party too?", Sebastian asks.

"You really keep an eye on everything?", Max asks.

"I told you that. I must say that he looks good. He seems like a good friend to me", Sebastian said.

"Yes, he is. I really have to go now or I'll be late", Max said.

"Okay", Sebastian said and disappears in the same way as that night.

**Later at Lando's house**

"Have a good time Max", Jos said and Max walks out the car.

"Thanks", Max said and Jos drives away.

Max walks to the door and rings the bell. Lando opens the door.

"Hey Max! Come in!", Lando said excited.

Max walks into the house and walks with Lando to the backyard. Almost everyone from school was already there and the party was already underway.

"Wow, everyone looks good", Max said.

"I know. That's why I like to throw these parties, because everyone is different at a party than at school. C'mon grab a drink and let's party", Lando said and takes Max to a table with cocktails.

Max sees Pierre behind the table preparing cocktails and drinks.

"If you're wondering, Pierre is tonight's bartender", Lando said and walks to Pierre.

"If we have the man of the hour there", Lando said to Pierre.

"What can I do?", Pierre asks.

"Can you make a drink for Max?", Lando asks.

"Of course. Max what do you want? Do you want the Pina Colada? The Blue Caribbean? A Mojito?", Pierre asks like he's a real bartender.

"It doesn't matter, but not something too crazy", Max said.

"I got you", Pierre said and makes something.

"Look at that. A Mojito", Pierre said.

"Thanks", Max said and takes the cocktail.

"Come on. Let's sit where it is quiet", Lando said and walks away with Max.

**Later at the party**

Max and Lando are back at the bar. They talk to Pierre.

"That drink tasted really good Pierre", Max said.

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it", Pierre said.

"Hey Pierre. Is Alexander hanging out again with her?", Lando asks.

"Yes, can you blame him? She's sweet", Pierre said.

"Who are you talking about?", Max asks.

"Oh Lindsay, my dog. I take her everywhere. You should see her. She is very cute. She's inside", Pierre said.

"I'll look for her", Max said and walks towards the house.

When Max walks into the house, he sees Alexander hugging a french bulldog.

"Hey Alex", Max greets.

"Hey", Alexander said.

"What are you doing here? The party is outside", Max said.

"I know, but parties aren't really my thing. Wanna sit down?", Alexander asks.

"Of course", Max said and takes a seat next to Alexander.

The bulldog springs from Alexander's lap to Max. Max starts stroking the dog and plays with the dog.

"This dog is really fun", Max said.

"Yeah, she's great. Are you enjoying?", Alexander asks.

"The party is fun, but I'm not a party animal either. Actually, I'm only here because Lando is throwing the party", Max said.

"Same. Again sorry", Alexander said.

"Sorry for what?", Max asks confused.

"About the truth I didn't tell you about the castle", Alexander said.

"Does not matter. I get it. You didn't want to scare me", Max said.

"Okay", Alexander sighed.

"Shall we go back to the party?", Max suggest.

"Yes", Alexander said and walks with Max outside.

**Meanwhile in Daniel's and Carlos apartment, Perth, Australia**

Carlos and Daniel are eating, but Daniel is staring at his plate with an empty face.

"You are silent. Where is your smile? Does this mean I'm still mad at you? For the last time I'm no longer mad at you", Carlos said.

"It has nothing to do with that", Daniel says defeated.

"What is it?", Carlos asks.

"I feel that we have lost our best friend", Daniel said sad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is partly a flashback chapter. This chapter is more about the friendship between Daniel, Carlos and Max.
> 
> By the way, I'm planning to write an other Formula 1 fanfiction. I planning to upload the first chapter tomorrow.

**5 years ago, Maastricht, The Netherlands**

_Daniel: SOS!_

_Max: What's wrong?_

_Daniel: To much to explain. I'm coming to your place_.

**Later at Max's house**

"Are you moving back to Australia?!", Max asks shocked.

"Yes, to my hometown, Perth. That sucks. Australia is so far away from The Netherlands", Daniel said.

"But why? Your study isn't over yet?", Max asks confused.

"Because the university has decided that I have to continue my studies there", Daniel sighed.

"I'm sorry Dan", Max said sad.

"Why did they determine that? Does that American who will take my place on campus has better qualities than me?", Daniel cried.

"I don't know Dan. I don't really know", Max said.

"What am I going to do there? Who's hanging out with me? I'm gonna be there without friends", Daniel cried.

"That's not true", Max said.

"What do you mean?", Daniel asks.

"You won't be alone. We remain friends forever. Besides you are so social. You make friends there for sure. I know that", Max said.

"You're the greatest friend ever", Daniel said and dries his tears.

**2 years later**

"Done?", Daniel asks to Carlos.

"Yes", Carlos said.

"Cool, catch a movie tonight? We have only been working on those essays in recent days. Now we can finally do something fun", Daniel said.

"I agree, but I don't want to stay home tonight. Shall we go to the club?", Carlos asks.

"Great idea. A few drinks and some dancing can't hurt", Daniel said and puts on his shoes.

Carlos grabs his jacket and leaves with Daniel their apartment. Once a few blocks later, Daniel and Carlos see that a few moving vans are busy at a house. 

"Those movers put everything on the street. If you are going to move, put everything in your garden", Carlos complains.

"I think people are moving into this house", Daniel said.

"You're right, but still", Carlos sighed.

Carlos and Daniel get off the sidewalk and walk down the road to avoid the stuff on the sidewalk. Unfortunately, a car arrived and had to brake hard to avoid Carlos. The window opens and the driver is a man. A woman sits next to the man. Daniel and Carlos also noticed that there were two silhouettes in the back seat. The man grumpily looks at both Carlos and Daniel. 

"KIJK IS EEN KEER UIT! WAAROM LOPEN JULLIE OP DE WEG?! HALVE ZOLEN DIE JULLIE ZIJN! IK HAD JULLIE WEL OMVER KUNNEN RIJDEN! (WATCH OUT! WHY ARE YOU WALKING ON THE ROAD?! IDIOTS! I COULD HAVE DRIVEN YOU OVER!)", the driver screams in Dutch.

Daniel and Carlos look at each other confused.

"Darling, we are in Australia now. These boys don't speak Dutch", the woman said to the driver.

Daniel looks at the couple and for some reason these people seem familiar to him.

"Watch out from now on", the driver hisses and drive up the driveway.

Daniel and Carlos see the car park and decide to walk away, but Daniel stops.

"Daniel are you coming? I don't want to get that man after me", Carlos said.

Daniel doesn't listen and sees that someone in the backseat want to get out of the car as soon as possible. The car door opens and someone runs towards Daniel. Daniel doesn't see who it is because it's dark. When the person approached, Daniel did not believe his eyes.

"Daniel! It's me! Max!", Max calls.

"Max?!", Daniel asks shocked and Carlos is confused.

Max came closer to Daniel.

"How is that possible? I thought I will never see you again", Daniel said.

"I thought so too, but my father got a job here and I can continue my studies here", Max said and hugs Daniel.

Carlos looks at them and Daniel releases Max.

"Oh Carlos. This is Max and I met him while I was studying in The Netherlands. He's my best friend", Daniel said.

"Now that I see him. I think you showed a picture of him", Carlos said.

Daniel nods.

"Hello Max. I'm Carlos and welcome in Perth", Carlos greets.

"Hello Carlos. I'm Max and it's nice to meet you", Max said.

"Carlos and I go to the club. Would you like to come along?", Daniel offered.

"Of course", Max said.

In the years that followed, Max and Carlos became very good friends.

**The last night before Max moved to Frankfurt**

"I have a problem", Max said on the other side of the phone.

"What's wrong?", Daniel asks.

"I'm moving", Max said.

"What?", Daniel asks confused.

"I'm moving to Frankfurt Germany", Max said.

"Germany?!", Daniel asks shocked.

"Yes, my dad got a new job. It's a huge opportunity for him", Max said sad.

"Is it temporary or permanent?", Daniel asks.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that I hate it", Max said.

"Can't you stay here? You are 22 dude", Daniel said.

"No, my father has already arranged everything. I'm so mad at him", Max said.

"I can understand, but it's not his fault that he got a job there", Daniel said.

"That's true, but he also said nothing. He has planned everything behind our back. I'm going to miss you and Carlos so much", Max said.

"We too. It will be so strange that you are not around", Daniel said.

"But can you promise something?", Max asks.

"What?", Daniel asks.

"That we remain friends forever and that our friendship cannot be broken by anything", Max said.

"Deal", Daniel said.

 **One day later**

"Hello?", Carlos asks and picks up the phone.

"Oh hello Ms. Ricciardo. Is everything okay with Daniel? What? That's awful. I know how close they are. Yeah, I'll visit him", Carlos said concerned.

**Later by Daniel's house**

"Daniel! I know it's tough, but come out of your room once. You are an adult, not a child", Ms. Ricciardo calls.

"No mom. Leave me alone", Daniel said annoyed.

Ms. Ricciardo sighed and the doorbell rang.

"Daniel! Do you open the door? I see it's someone for you", Ms. Ricciardo calls.

"Say I don't have time", Daniel calls.

"Daniel Joseph Ricciardo!", Ms. Ricciardo yells.

"Okay, I'm coming", Daniel said annoyed and comes down.

Daniel opens the door and sees Carlos.

"Carlos, what are you doing here?", Daniel asks shocked.

"I'm free so I wanted to visit you", Carlos said.

"Thanx, come in", Daniel said and Carlos walks into the house.

"Your mother called me and said you were not doing very well", Carlos said.

"Right. I miss Max very much and it is just unfair", Daniel said.

"Yes, but he can't help it. It is simply created", Carlos said.

"But still?", Daniel asks.

"Dan, Max will never forget us", Carlos said.

"I don't know. I have yet to process this", Daniel said and walks upstairs.

Ms. Ricciardo walks to Carlos.

"He's been like this?", Carlos asks.

"Yes. I know you're his friend, but he just needs some space now", Ms. Ricciardo said.

"Yes, but I'm worried", Carlos said.

"Don't worry. You know him. After a few days and he is happy again. When he had to return to Australia, he was just like this too. Only now it is a bit worse", Ms. Ricciardo said.

"I see it, but I'll talk to him again", Carlos said.

"You're a really good friend", Ms. Ricciardo said.

"Thank you Ms. Ricciardo", Carlos said.

**Back to today**

"What's wrong with you? Are you okay? Where's your smile?", Carlos asks.

"Do I look okay?! No, I'm not okay! We lost our best friend!", Daniel cried.

"That's not true. Our friendship is strong. You know that", Carlos said.

"You really think so?! Why is he going to a party of a new friend?! Face it, Carlos! We are nothing anymore to him! He forgot us!", Daniel cried.

"I'm sure that's not true. No distance can break our bond", Carlos said.

"You're sure?", Daniel asks.

"Yes, what I'm trying to say is that Max is our best friend and we're Max's. He would never just dump us. Do you think our relationship is harder to keep? No. Will we drift apart? No. Will our bond grow stronger? Yes", Carlos said.

"How?", Daniel asks.

"There are other ways to keep in touch. We can do more than just calling and texting", Carlos said.

"You think that will work?", Daniel asks.

Carlos nods.

"What happens if he doesn't respond to it?", Daniel asks.

"Don't think about that. He will never do anything like that", Carlos said.

"Thank you dude. I feel much better now", Daniel said.

**The next day in Frankfurt, Germany**

"Hey dad", Max said and walks into the livingroom.

"Hey Max, did you had a nice party?", Jos asks.

"I did. It was really fun", Max said.

"Great. Now that you're here, can you remember that empty box you put down the hall?", Jos asks.

"Yes", Max said confused.

"Did something fall out of that box?", Jos asks.

"No. I haven't seen anything", Max lied.

Jos sighed and slaps his hand against his head.

"Is there something wrong?", Max asks.

"Oh nothing important, I hope. There has to be an old photo in that box. The photo is from the wedding day of Kimi Räikkönen and Sebastian Vettel", Jos said.

"I haven't see it", Max lied and Max walks to his room.

**Later in Max's room**

Max locks his door and walks to his desk. He looks at his desk and looks for something.

"Where is it? I put it on my desk?", Max asks himself.

"Lost something?", Sebastian asks and stands behind Max.

Max was startled and almost fell on his desk.

"Can you stop with that?", Max asks annoyed.

"Sorry, it's a habit", Sebastian said.

Max rolls his eyes.

"And did you have fun?", Sebastian said.

"Yes. Anything else, do you already have a plan to expose that killer?", Max asks.

"Yes, but first I want to thank you", Sebastian said.

"Thanking me for what?", Max asks.

"This", Sebastian said and shows the wedding photo.

"That. I'm sorry I hid it, but I wanted to surprise you", Max said.

"How did you get this?", Sebastian wondered.

"It fell out of a box that I had to put down. I wanted to give it to you and not to my father", Max said.

"That's so", Sebastian said, but is interupted by a knock.

"Max, are in your room?", Max's mother asks on the other side of the door.

"Crap, mom", Max whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Max, are you there?", Max's mother asks.

"Crap, mom. I don't know how that disappear into the air thing works, but do it", Max commands Sebastian.

"That's just called disappearing and can you just say it instead of commanding?", Sebastian asks annoyed.

"Is everything okay there?", Max's mother asks on the other side of the door.

"Sorry, but please do it now", Max said desperate.

"Okay", Sebastian said and disappears.

"Come in!", Max calls.

His mother opens the door and walks in.

"Hey mom. Do you need something?", Max asks.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone", Max's mother said.

"I was calling with Carlos", Max lied.

"Isn't it nighttime in Australia?", Max's mother asks confused.

"Carlos was unable to fall asleep and Daniel was unable to wake up, so he called me", Max said while making something up.

"I swear I heard the name Sebastian?", Max's mother asks confused.

"That's his second name", Max lied.

"Alright", Max's mother said.

"So what do you need?", Max asks.

"Oh I just wanted to say your dad and I are out for dinner tonight. Since we're celebrating today that your dad has a new job, we want to do something for the two of us. So I put some money for you on the kitchen table so you can order food", Max's mother said.

"Thanks mom", Max said.

"Call us if you need something", Max's mother said and walks away.

Max close his door.

"That was close. Uhm Sebastian. I don't know if you're still in my room. If you are still here, than I want to ask you if you can appear at nighttime for now on", Max calls.

Max gets his pillow to his head out of nowhere which is a sign that Sebastian is invisible and threw the pillow.

"Why? I was polite to you", Max said confused.

Sebastian does not answer and exit the room by walking through a wall.

"And he said I'm rude?", Max thought and sighed.

**Evening**

Max sits on the couch and eats Pizza.

"This is tasty. Home alone, Pizza and no parents. Nothing can ruin this", Max said to himself.

Unfortunately for Max, he was wrong. The TV turned off by itself and Sebastian appeared.

"Ready to hear my plan?", Sebastian asks.

Max was startled and nearly choked on his bite.

"Stop doing that!", Max yells.

"Okay, sorry", Sebastian said.

"Thanks", Max said.

"What is that for food?", Sebastian asks.

"Pizza", Max said.

"What?", Sebastian asks confused.

"Pizza, it's Italian food. It's actually not that special. Enough about this. What's your plan?", Max asks.

"I've thought about this for a long time, but I have a plan. I overheard a conversation that father was having in his room today and to be honest I'm a bit concerned", Sebastian said.

"How so?", Max asks.

"About your father. He was talking to himself and he was holding a black square by his ear. I think he needs to be checked", Sebastian said concerned.

"Seb, that's a phone. Never heard of a phone?", Max asks.

Sebastian looks very confused.

"The time difference is really big. I'll explain. It's something you can use to talk to someone else who's in a different place", Max explained.

"That is fascinating, but anyway. Your father said something about trying to find some old documents and stuff of Kimi, because they could only found mine. That's how I got an idea", Sebastian said.

"In other words, you want me to help you find those things before my dad finds them?", Max asks.

"No, trying to find those things will be pointless. Everyone thinks that Kimi is responsible for my murder. Suppose your father finds those documents, then he only reads things that Kimi knew everything about me. Will that make it clear that he is not the murderer?", Sebastian asks.

"I think everyone is going to think Kimi was the killer", Max said.

"Correct, I know some evidence that can prove that Kimi was not the murderer. I need to find information about that masked killer", Sebastian said.

"And how do you want to find out? Nobody knows who that was", Max said confused.

"That's true, but I know who lived here after my murder", Sebastian said.

"But I thought this castle was abandoned after that night?", Max asks.

"That was after six months. Esteban lived here during that period", Sebastian said.

"Why did he lived here? He knew someone was murdered here", Max said.

"Because Kimi was thrown into the dungeon and Esteban became Duke, because he was in line. I was already a ghost of course so I also found out why. He wanted to live here out of respect for me. I understand what he meant, but that was no respect. This was mine and Kimi's castle. He should have left the castle immediately, but he did it after six months. Since then I have been wandering around here alone", Sebastian sighed.

"So you also want to find information about Esteban?", Max asks.

Sebastian nods.

"Okay, then we'll do that. I will help you as much as possible", Max said confident.

"Great. I know how to get started. You know this castle is huge in everything. You know your father was here before you arrived. He was busy putting stuff in this castle that came from him or from other places. He also dragged a lot of boxes containing historical material, which I think is about Frankfurt and Germany", Sebastian said.

"So you think the materials we're looking for are somewhere in this castle?", Max asks.

"Yes. Esteban did not live here long, but a period enough to leave information. So I think there are some of his stuff still roaming around", Sebastian said.

"So what are we waiting for?", Max asks.

"It's not that easy. I've tried but I couldn't find it. The whole basement is full of those boxes", Sebastian sighed.

"C'mon, I'm sure it's not that bad", Max said confident.

"You will find out", Sebastian said not really confident.

"But are you sure that Esteban's information can lead to who the masked killer was and why the killer did it?", Max asks.

"I think so. Actually, this is the last possibility to reveal the truth", Sebastian said.

**Meanwhile in a restaurant**

"Isn't it nice to be out of that castle sometimes?", Max's mother asks.

"Of course", Jos said.

"But I'm a little bit worried about Max", Max's mother said concerned.

"How so? He is a mature boy. He can stay home alone", Jos said.

"But hasn't he been a bit off since he got here?", Max's mother asks.

"Now that you bring it up, yes. But I don't think you should worry about that. I think that's normal for someone who just lives in a new place", Jos said.

"I don't know, darling. I heard him talking to someone in his room. He said he was on the phone with Carlos, but he didn't even say Carlos all the time. The name he mentioned all the time was Sebastian and he told me that was Carlos second name. We know Carlos and Carlos never said that his second name was Sebastian or that he has a second name at all. Isn't that weird?", Max's mother asks scared.

"He's young", Jos said.

"But wasn't the name of Kimi Räikkönen's husband Sebastian?", Max's mother asks concerned.

"Honey, are you going to tell ghost stories now? Are you saying Max is friends with the ghost of Sebastian Vettel and Sebastian Vettel is wandering around our castle?", Jos asks.

"Well, that's another thing I'm concerned about. Every day gets weirder in this castle and he was the previous owner of this castle", Max's mother said afraid.

"Stop. Darling that's just nonsense. That man has been dead for at least a century and you are only scared by some stupid rumors. There is nothing wrong with this Castle, nor with Max. As I said, he's young. Young people do nicknames among themselves. I don't think there's anything wrong with him", Jos said calm.

"He's 22, Jos. He's too old for things like that", Max's mother said.

"Everyone has a nickname. You know who Max, Carlos and Daniel are", Jos said.

"You're sure we don't have to worry?", Max's mother asks.

"Yes, maybe he's a little stressed. But I don't think we should be concerned", Jos said.

"Maybe you're right", Max's mother said relieved and eats further.

Jos looks at her and takes a sip of wine.

"Carlos nickname is Sebastian? No, that's just a coincidence", Jos thought.

 **Meanwhile in the basement of the castle**

"Here we are", Sebastian said.

"Oh, look at that. If not", Max said but was shocked by the number of boxes.

"If not?", Sebastian teased.

"The boxes are", Max said shocked.

"I told you it was a lot", Sebastian said.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. We are together. We can split the boxes. You take a half and I take a half", Max said.

"Great idea", Sebastian said.

 **30 minutes later**

"Anything get?", Sebastian asks.

"Not yet, you?", Max asks.

"Same. I don't think we can do this all at once, but we can keep trying", Sebastian said.

Max nods and looks further.

**1 hour later**

"This is hopeless", Max said tired.

"I agree", Sebastian said.

Max stands up and looks around.

"What do those doors lead to? Can we find more information there?", Max asks.

Sebastian became anxious.

"Max, I won't go in there if I was you", Sebastian said.

"Why not?", Max asks confused.

"Trust me. Don't go in there. It's getting late. I think it's the best to go upstairs. Your parents will be home soon", Sebastian said and walks away instead of dissapearing.

"What are those rooms?", Max thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Vettel country house, Frankfurt, Germany, 1867**

It's morning and the birds are singing in the trees. The low morning sun shines on a large country house. The Vettel family lives in the country house.

Sebastian is in his room. He wears brown pants with a white shirt. He reads a thick book entitled "The Laws of Germany".

There is a knock on the door and Sebastian stops reading.

Come in, Sebastian calls.

An older woman enters the room with a stern look on her face.

Sebastian Vettel, the woman starts with a strict tone.

Mother, Sebastian said dignified.

I see you've got dressed. Fortunately, you have not forgotten your appointment with Sir Kimi Räikkönen, Sebastian's mother said.

Of course I haven't, Sebastian said.

Then why are you still in your room?, Sebastian's mother asks strict.

Because I feel uncomfortable for this conversation. I refuse to go to this appointment, Sebastian said directly.

His mother starts to sigh out of dissatisfaction.

You have to go to the conversation, young man. There is nothing wrong with this forced collaboration. In fact, it is an honor. Do you know how many opportunities we have? Do you know how important this conversation is for this region and this country?, Sebastian's mother asks strict.

Sebastian looks irritated at his mother.

You have the chance to become the best court advisor in Germany. You can be praised, Sebastian's mother continued.

I don't care. Why do I have to do this? Do I have no control over who and what I want to be?, Sebastian asks dissatisfied.

Because it is determined. Sebastian you are 30 and it is time for you to take these opportunities. Most men of your age already have a big partnership with a royalty. They are not still studying in a room. This opportunity is the best we can get, especially you. We have already given you freedom, but you haven't done anything yet. So put that book away and get out of your room. You go to the conversation and we don't want to keep the duke waiting. Understood?, Sebastian's mother asks strict.

Yes, Sebastian said reluctantly.

Wonderful. Oh and please do something about your hair. It just looks like a haystack, Sebastian's mother said and walks away.

Sebastian sighed and walks to a mirror. Under the mirror is a shelf with a comb on it. Sebastian takes the comb and combs his hair.

I hope she is satisfied with this, Sebastian grumbles and puts the comb away.

Sebastian puts a vest over his shirt, an overcoat and black boots on.

**Later in the livingroom**

Sebastian walks into the room and his parents look at him, especially his mother with a heavy gaze.

Sebastian, this is not the clothes I want to see you in. Go upstairs and put on a suit, Sebastian's mother begins.

Well Heike, I don't think he looks so bad, Sebastian's father said.

Thank you father. Sorry I'm cheeky, but I have to go. We don't want to keep the duke waiting, Sebastian said to make his mother even more pissed.

Sebastian walks out of the room.

I hope for him that he behaves, Sebastian's mother said cold.

I am sure he is behaving, Sebastian's father said.

**Outside the country house**

Sebastian walks outside. He sees a black carriage with two coachmen and four horses.

Alright, I can do this, Sebastian thought and walks on the path to the carriage.

Sir Vettel. We are honored to meet you. The duke is in the carriage, one of the coachmen said.

Thank you, Sebastian said and enters the carriage. One of the coachmen closes the door.

Sebastian sits down on the bench and faces a man in a suit. Sebastian is surprised that the man is much younger than he had thought. The man across from him looks like he's in his late thirties. Sebastian starts to blush like an idiot.

No Seb, you're here for business. Be professional, Sebastian thought and adopts a businesslike attitude.

Sebastian Vettel right?, the man asks.

Yes, Sebastian said.

I am pleased to meet you. I'm Kimi Räikkönen, the duke of Frankfurt, Kimi greets.

Sebastian please hold back, Sebastian thought and smiles.

It's a pleasure to meet you sir, Sebastian said professional.

Those blond curls, that smile, that accent. I've never met a man who took my attention like that, Kimi thought and smiles back.

Our conversation will be quite informal. I thought to take a walk during our conversation in the private gardens of my castle so that we get to know each other better, Kimi begins.

That sounds good. I look forward to our conversation, Sebastian said.

**Later in the gardens of the castle**

So what's your experience with laws so far?, Kimi asks.

Let's see. I have been an advisor to the court of Berlin, I have been a private advisor to high court members from various places in Germany and I have also taught students for two years, Sebastian said.

Impressive, Kimi said.

It is. Can you tell me something about you?, Sebastian asks.

Of course. I am not from Germany. I am from Finland, but my parents came to Frankfurt for my father's work. My father has a noble status in Finland and started working with the Ocon family. The Ocon family is a duke family here in Germany. Their successor is Esteban Ocon. Unfortunately, Esteban cannot become a duke because of his age. That's why his father came to my father. He asked if my father wanted to be the duke, but my father didn't want to. Instead, he wanted me to be the Duke. I took it and became a duke. Esteban was very supportive and said I was the best choice, Kimi said.

That's wonderful, Sebastian said.

It is, Kimi said.

A man walks to Kimi.

Sir, the picnic is ready for you and Mr. Vettel, the man said.

Thank you Kevin and you can just call me Kimi, Kimi said.

Of course Sir, I mean Kimi, Kevin corrected himself and walks away.

Shall we?, Kimi asks.

Of course, Sebastian said and walks with Kimi to the picnic.

**At the end of the afternoon**

Did you enjoy this conversation?, Kimi asks.

I have. It was a great conversation, Sebastian said.

I can't wait to start working together, Kimi said.

I can not wait either, Sebastian said.

Okay, I'll ask my coachmen to take you home, Kimi said.

Thank you, Sebastian said and looks in Kimi's ice blue eyes.

The two men got closer and kissed each other before they knew it. They were shocked and looked at each other.

Kimi, I'm so sorry. It was not supposed to, but, Sebastian said but is interupted by Kimi.

I love you, Kimi finished Sebastian's sentence.

What?, Sebastian asks.

I can see it in you. I saw those red cheeks. I also had to do my best to hold back, because I got the same feelings when I saw you, Kimi said.

I was afraid to say it because I was afraid it was inappropriate, Sebastian said.

You do not have to say sorry, Kimi said and kiss Sebastian. Sebastian kiss Kimi back.

**Present day**

Max is busy with his locker and Alexander walks over to him.

Hey, how was your weekend?, Alexander asks.

Great and yours?, Max asks.

Not so nice. I had to work overtime in my parents' restaurant because a colleague was ill. It was so busy and I had to do everything on my own. I still wonder how I survived, Alexander said.

You did make money, Max laughs.

It wasn't that much. By the way, do you have plans for this weekend?, Alexander asks.

Not sure, why?, Max asks.

I don't have to work and maybe it's an idea to chill out together, Alexander suggest.

I think I can, but I'm not sure. I'll let you know, Max said.

Cool, Alexander said and walks away.

Max continued with his locker, but Pierre sneaked up to Max and stood behind him.

You are so cute together, Pierre said and Max startled.

Where did you come from?, Max asks.

I just stood by my locker across the hall. I didn't know you were dating?, Pierre asks.

We are not dating. We are just friends, Max said.

Yeah, "just friends", Pierre teased.

The bell rang and Max closed his locker.

Bye Pierre, Max waved and walks away.

**After school in the castle**

Max walks into the hall and meets his father.

Hang on. Max came home, Jos said to the phone and looks at Max.

Hey Max, Jos greets.

Hey dad, Max said.

I have to go to a meeting, but your mom asked me what you want for dinner. Oh yes, a package has also arrived for you, Jos said.

Package? I did not order anything, Max said confused.

Well it's in your room. At least the box was addressed to you, Jos said and walks away.

**Later in Max's room**

Max entered the room and saw the package on his bed. Max walks to the package and opens it. The box is a photo book with photos of Daniel, Carlos and Max together.

That's amazing, Max thought and text Daniel.

**Perth, Australia, 9.30 pm**

Daniel is in his evening lecture at school. His phone buzzes and sees Max's text message. Daniel takes his phone.

Mr. Ricciardo, put your phone away, the teacher said.

Sorry, but I can't. I have to take medicine this period for an injury and my phone has an app that monitors this for me, Daniel lied.

That is not true. If you had medicine, the school would have known about it. So swallow that lame excuse and pay attention, the teacher said and continues.

Damn it, Daniel thought and text Max secretly back.

 _Daniel: Sorry dude, but i'm in evening school. I tried to get out of class, but that didn't work. We did all the photos we could find in the photo album. I'm glad you like it. We miss you very much_.

**Frankfurt, Germany, 1.30 pm**

That guy really tries everything, Max thought.

**Meanwhile in a museum in Frankfurt**

So the rooms downstairs are the last ones you are working on. I don't think you have a lot of work there. The most important thing is that photos from that time are in the exhibition, a woman said to Jos.

I get it, Jos said.

Oh Jos before I forget. Remember what I discussed with you at the castle. Don't let your family open the doors in those basements. Your family will be terrified when they discover what lies beneath the castle, the woman said.

I know, Ms. Fischer, Jos said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Friday at school**

That's really cool that your friends keep in touch with you like this, Lando said.

I thought so too. I hope you can meet them someday. Those guys are the best, Max said.

Yes, when that happens we can throw a party at your castle, Lando said.

Max's face grew stiff.

When that happens, I'm sure Sebastian isn't going to like it, Max thought.

I still have to think about it, Max said.

And are you looking forward to your date with Alexander this weekend?, Lando asks interested.

Did you talk to Pierre? For the last time it is not a date, Max sighed.

Whatever, Lando said.

**Later that day at Max's room**

Max is busy on his computer writing an email to Daniel and Carlos.

Ready, this looks good. Only do I have to share that Sebastian story with them? I know it's crazy and it is, but they're my friends. No, I'm not sharing it. Daniel is going to laugh and if Carlos ever wants to come here again, he never wants to come in here, Max thought and looks at his phone.

He got a message of Alexander.

_Alexander: Have you thought about it yet?_

_Max: Yes. I can chill with you tomorrow._

_Alexander: Great! 😀_

Max puts his phone away and checks his agenda to see if some homework still needs to be done.

Nice, art. I don't care about that drawing. Art is more about your presence than doing anything at all, Max sighed and cross out the homework.

**That night**

Max is rolling in his bed and is worried about something.

Where's Sebastian? I haven't seen him since yesterday when we were in the basement looking for those documents about Esteban. He was so weird when I started talking about those doors. I am no longer afraid of him either. He appeared so much that I sometimes forgot he is a ghost. He looks like a best friend. An older brother I've never had. I understand that it may be something personal, but I still want to know where he is. I hope he is doing well, Max thought and falls asleep.

**Meanwhile behind one of the doors in the basement**

Sebastian is in a room. The room has quite a cold, shivery and scary feeling. The room consists of various dead-end corridors, protection statues and flares. Sebastian is standing in one of the corridors next to a stone table. On the stone table is a stone large coffin and Sebastian looks sadly at the coffin.

 **The next morning**

Max wakes up and stretches. 

Slept good?, Sebastian asks who is at the end of the bed.

Max looks at him and is surprised.

Sebastian, where have you been?, Max asks confused.

I needed some time alone. I know I asked you to help me, but that doesn't mean I'm holding you back from your own life. plans today?, Sebastian asks.

Yes, do you remember my classmate who picked me up?, Max asks.

Yes, you said his name is Alexander right?, Sebastian asks.

I'm going to hang out with him today, alone, Max said.

Sebastian starts to smile.

What?, Max asks.

Oh nothing, but this reminds me of my first date with Kimi, Sebastian said.

It is not a date, Max said irritated.

Okay, Sebastian smiles.

Were you nervous before your first date with Kimi?, Max asks interested.

Of course, but that's normal, Sebastian said.

The doorbell rings.

Alexander is here, Max said.

I will not hold you up. Get dressed and go, Sebastian said and dissapeared.

Max get dressed and walk out of his room.

**Later on the street**

What are we going to do? You haven't said anything yet, Max said.

It is something very cool that we are going to do, Alexander said excited.

It has nothing to do with history, does it?, Max asks tired.

No not at all. You'll see, Alexander laughs.

Moments later, the boys arrived at an amusement park.

Here it is, Alexander said excited.

Cool, I like amusement parks, Max said excited.

I like it too. Come on, who's the last in the park has to ride the scariest rollercoaster!, Alexander teased and runs towards the entrance.

And that's you!, Max teased and runs also to the entrance.

**At the end of the day**

Do you want a pretzel?, Alexander asks.

Yes, Max answered.

Okay, but you pay half, Alexander said jokely.

Damn it, I'm still indebted to you?, Max asks.

Kind of, Alexander laughs.

Okay here you have the money, Max said and gives some money to Alexander.

Fine, Alexander said and walks to the stall.

Minutes later, Max and Alexander eat their pretzels.

A woman in a long dress with frills walks towards them.

Hello young men. Do you want a reading?, the woman asks.

Us?, Max and Alexander asks confused.

The woman nods.

No thanks. I don't believe in divination, Alexander said.

Trust me. One of you need it, the woman said.

Max started to think and is interested.

You know Alex. This may still be fun, Max said.

Max I don't want to stop you, but this is just a rip off, Alexander said.

I know, but I just want to experience it, Max said.

Okay, but I warned you, Alexander said and Max walks to the woman.

There you are. I already knew you were interested, the woman said.

Yes, Max said nervous.

Walk with me to my tent, the woman said and walks to her tent.

Max follows her and walks into the tent.

The woman sits down at a table with a large glass ball on top. Max takes a seat in front of her.

I can tell there's a lot on your mind and I know what questions you want answered, the woman starts and close her eyes.

Max looks nervous at her.

I see the future. What you are looking for can only be found in an area where you cannot reach and it will be in a place that no one would think to search, but you continue where everyone stops. You go on with searching. The answer will be determined by time and your choices. You will also be faced with crossroads. An adventure awaits you with fear, burdens and mystery. An adventure that will completely change your life. You will struggle to find balance. You will realize where your priorities lie, but you have to make a choice and follow one of the paths of the crossroads. You are free to choose, but watch out. Every choice you make has a consequence that has an impact on the future. Love is also involved, but your choices will determine that. A flower will grow in this adventure and you will have to grab the roots of this flower. That is the only way you will succeed in your journey. Unfortunately you'll face a great loss and that's all I can say. Remember that this was all planned before you got here, the woman said.

Wow. Thanks I guess, Max said confused.

No thanks, the woman said.

Max gets up with a confused face and walks out of the tent.

He walks to Alexander.

And?, Alexander asks.

No idea. I feel confused after what that fortune teller said, Max sighed.

What did she said to you?, Alexander asks.

Weird and specific things about my future. She talked about adventure, choices, crossroads, paths and roots that I have to cling to, Max said confused.

Max, that's just nonsense and you don't have to worry about that. You live your life and she doesn't, Alexander said.

Thanks dude, Max said.

Your welcome. We should get going, Alexander said.

**Later at the streets**

And how did you like it?, Alexander asks.

It was fun, Max said.

Will you ever do this again?, Alexander asks.

Yes, Max said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but in the next chapter is an important flashback for the story and to avoid confusion I didn't want to put the flashback in this chapter. The next chapter is the second part of this chapter.

**Perth, Australia, one year ago**

Jos is working in his office and got a call.

Jos Verstappen, Jos said and picks up the phone.

Jos! You don't believe what we found, his colleague said excited.

What is it?, Jos asks.

We found documents and stuff about Sebastian Vettel, his colleague said.

What? That's impossible. Where did you find that?, Jos asks shocked.

In the cellars of the Räikkönen castle in Frankfurt, Germany, the colleague said.

Really? But of all places why was it there?, Jos asks.

We are still investigating that. We have also not yet read the documents, the colleague said.

Okay. Keep me informed if you know more, Jos said and hangs up.

**Present day**

Max is in the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror.

"What you are looking for can only be found in an area where you cannot reach and it will be in a place that no one would think to search" , Max remember the words of the fortune teller.

I keep thinking about those words. I have to look in those rooms behind those doors in the basement. Sebastian doesn't want it, but I need to know what's behind it. Besides, he often disappeared without a trace. He doesn't need to know, Max thought and leaves the bathroom.

**A few minutes later in the basement**

Max walks in the dark.

I should have brought a flashlight. There is no lamp in sight. Everything is a black hole here, but I will continue. There is nothing scary here, Max thought.

Max walks further into the basement. 

Okay, those doors are here somewhere, Max thought.

Max wanted to walk towards the door, but he saw a luminous wind gathering.

Sh*t, Max cursed.

Sebastian appeared in front of Max.

Hello there, Sebastian said.

Sebastian, Max said nervous.

What are you doing here at this time?, Sebastian asks urgently.

I can also ask you that. Look you asked me to help you and I want to try to help you. You made me feel like I'm doing something wrong, but I need to know what's behind those doors, Max said.

I knew you are sneaking to those rooms and I don't blame you. You just need to know what's behind that, Sebastian said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prison, 1870**

Kimi sits on a stool in his cell. He wears dirty pants with a dirty singlet.

The door of the corridor of the cell complex opens and someone walks to Kimi's cell.

Kimi looks furious at the person. The person is the masked murderer.

Look at that. A former duke who is a prisoner now. Pretty pathetic, the murderer smirks.

Kimi runs to the bars and fists his hands.

You haven't had a bath yet? You stink, the murderer laughs.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! , Kimi yells furious at the murderer.

Well well. You don't have to yell like that Kimi, the murderer teased.

YOU ARE TERRIBLE! YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND! YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY LIFE!, Kimi screams.

The murderer started laughing loudly.

Poor fool, the murderer said sarcastic.

WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!, Kimi yells.

I have something nice for you, the murderer said and avoids the questions.

What?!, Kimi asks angry.

I'll show you. You should be thankful. I can tell you how happy I am to see you suffer like this. It's what you deserve. Always the beloved man, the golden duke and look at you now. My heart fills with pleasure to see you fall from grace, the murderer laughs.

GO AWAY NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU!, Kimi yells.

You won't and do you want to know why? Because I found all your husband's documents and stuff. All the memories of your dead husband. Unfortunately I keep it to myself, but if you do something to me then those things can "disappear". It's time for me the go and at last I say that no one ever finds out the truth. I will never be exposed, I will remain a mystery and you will go deeper into history as a murderer instead of a duke. Goodbye, the murderer smirks and walks away.

The door of the corridor of the cell complex close and Kimi sits down on the floor.

Kimi starts crying.

This is not true. THAT PERSON!, Kimi screams and cries.

What Kimi doesn't know is that Sebastian is right in front of him.

Kimi I know you can't see and hear me, but I'll bring the truth out sometime. Even if it takes years or centuries, I will find out who this man is and I will prove that he is responsible for this, Sebastian said hopeful but like he said Kimi can't see and hear him.

**The next day**

Guards walks to Kimi's cell.

Come here, food is here, one guards said strict.

There is no answer.

I said come here!, the guard snapped and there is still no answer.

The guards open the cell and find Kimi dead.

So he died last night? How?, the other guard asks.

I see a note in his hand, the guard said and takes the note.

"What happened is terrible. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I promised myself that I will continue to fight until the contrary is proven, but I couldn't keep it up here. Every second, minute, hour, day without you is too much for me. I give up. I'm sorry Sebastian!"

So he committed suicide?, the other guard asks.

No, I think he died out of grief, the guard said.

What are we going to do with this corpse?, the other guards asks.

Take it to the crypt. We'll discuss it with the head of the prison, the guard said.

The guards walk away and Sebastian saw it. He walks to Kimi's corpse.

Kimi?, Sebastian asks shocked and starts crying.

**Present day in the rooms in the basement**

Is this a prison?, Max asks.

Yes, this was Kimi's prison. Because he was of nobility, his parents made a cell complex under the castle. He sat here alone, but unfortunately that masked killer managed to find him and came here to torture Kimi. I couldn't watch it. What that killer did was so nauseating and evil. I didn't have the guts to haunt, because that could make the situation worse. I just stood there without them seeing and hearing me. The killer left and it was too much for Kimi. Fate struck that evening, Sebastian said sad.

He?, Max asks.

Yes, his heart stopped. He died of grief, Sebastian said.

That's horrible, Max said.

It is. I'm sorry I left you this week and my behavior. Today is the day Kimi died. I just needed time for myself, Sebastian said.

I'm so sorry Sebastian, Max said and hugs or tries to hug Sebastian.

**Flashback earlier today in the mysterious room**

Come on Sebastian. You do this every year. It gets harder every year, but you can do it, Sebastian said and walks to the stone table with the stone coffin.

Hey Kimi. I'm sorry I haven't visited you yet, but I had other things on my mind, Sebastian said and sighed.

Nice Seb. That doesn't sound very pleasant. What do we have here, a ghost talking to a coffin. Be honest and say what you really feel, Sebastian thought and repairs himself.

I know it will be more difficult for me to visit you if I'm stuck here for longer. We should be together. My time has long passed and I should be in heaven. It just takes too long. I want to say goodbye to this world forever, but I'm stuck between life and death. I miss you and I hope to see you there someday, Sebastian said sad.

**Flashback earlier this night, Max's room**

I forgot to ask, but how did your date go?, Sebastian asks.

It went really well, Max said.

I'm surprised you're not correcting me, Sebastian laughs.

Sorry, but I'm just tired of it. I had a great time, but I wanted to tell you something, Max said.

What is it?, Sebastian asks.

I know how we can get those documents about Esteban. So Alexander and I ran into a fortune teller, Max said excited and talked further.

Sebastian became concerned.

Isn't that amazing?, Max asks excited.

What? Oh I'm sorry. You gave quite a lot of information, Sebastian said.

Are you okay?, Max asks.

Yes, but I need to go, Sebastian said.

But didn't you listen then? We can find those documents, Max said concerned.

Get some sleep. I'll see you soon, Sebastian said and dissapeared.

**Present time in the jail in the basement**

I'm so sorry, Max said.

It's not your fault, it's mine. I've left you alone for to long. If you want to ask me something, you can, Sebastian said.

Okay, Why am I the only one who can see you?, Max asks.

I was also surprised about that. It was first impossible for me to show me to you until you went to sleep in my old room, Sebastian said.

Is it because you were murdered in that room?, Max asks confused.

I don't know, Sebastian answered.

Something else. Why has Kimi never told anyone the real story?, Max asks.

Because nobody believed him. Everyone at the party saw our argument and therefore everyone believed that Kimi was responsible. It was also the case that he was found near my body in the blood with the gun in his hand. It was pointless for him, Sebastian said.

And why didn't you want me in these rooms?, Max asks.

Because I didn't want to scare you. Okay this room is not too bad. It is a cell complex, but the other rooms are quite terrifying, Sebastian said.

How so? You are a ghost and I am not afraid of you. That means I don't get scared of some rooms either, unless there is a crypt below this castle, Max laughs and Sebastian doesn't show anything.

Of course not. That would be insane, Sebastian smiles.

Yes. If it really was, then I would have been afraid to live here. Anyway, Do you have an idea where those documents may lie? Maybe not in the castle?, Max asks.

Esteban didn't live here for long. He may have taken them when he left here. Unfortunately, I don't know where he moved, Sebastian said.

Okay thanks for those answers, Max said relieved.

No problem. I think it's better if you go to bed. I think you are quite tired, Sebastian said.

Yes, thanks for the advice. I see you tomorrow, Max said and walks away.

Sebastian remains there and sighs.

That was close, Sebastian thought.

**A few days later**

_Lando: Hey Max! Do you want a drive to school today? 🚗_

_Max: Yes, thanks_.

Max puts his phone away and goes down. He sees his father talking to a woman in the hall. Max walks over to him.

Morning, Max greets.

Morning, ready for school?, Jos asks.

Yes, I get a ride from a friend, Max said.

Alright, oh yes. Max this is Ms. Fischer. I work with her in the regional historical museum of Frankfurt. Ms. Fischer this is my son Max, Jos said.

Hello Max, nice to meet you. I'm Anne Fischer and I am the manager of the exhibition about the dukes that Germany had. If you are interested in this exhibition, you are welcome, Ms. Fischer greets.

Nice offer, but Max has never been interested in history, Jos interupt.

This is normal for the youth, but this museum can greatly help the youth if they have problems with history. Especially if they need help with the history of Frankfurt, Ms. Fischer said.

Thank you for the offer and nice to meet you too. Unfortunately I don't have time to talk further, Max said and walks away.

Max walks out of the hall.

This may be useful, Max thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**School, History class**

Class, for this project I want you to do some research to the most important historical figures of Germany from the late 19th century, the teacher said.

Pierre starts to yawn.

Bet this will be a very boring semester, Pierre thought and is taken out of his mind by the teacher.

Pierre, your project will be about Esteban Ocon, the teacher said.

Who the hell is that?, Pierre asks confused.

The teacher starts to sigh.

We literally talked about him last semester, the teacher sighed.

The only thing I remember from last semester is that D- on my test, Pierre thought.

The teacher continues.

Sergio, you are going to research, is that food?!, the teacher yells.

No, Sergio is lying and hiding the chips bag.

Don't lie to me and throw that bag away!, the teacher yells.

Okay, Sergio said.

Fine. Your topic is about Sebastian Vettel, the teacher said.

Uhm who?, Sergio said while looking around to see if anyone else knows what the teacher is talking about.

All other students also look at the teacher with question marks.

EVERYONE! WHAT IS THIS?! WE HAVE DISCUSSED THIS TOPIC! HAVE YOU EVER PAID ATTENTION?!, the teacher screams.

The students are silent.

Oh oh oh! Isn't this going to end as dramatically as that test?! Why do I have this class?!, the teacher worries and goes crazy.

**Later in the canteen**

I hate school now, Pierre sighed.

It's not that bad, Lando said.

It is, especially history. First of all, this class is taught first of all classes in the morning. Second, I never know what that man is talking about or I sleep from his boring stories about I don't know. And third, the class needs to make a report about people we've never heard about. The best part was that our teacher got a mental breakdown, Pierre said.

And who do you have to write about?, Lando asks.

Someone called Esteban Ocon or whatever. I looked it up, but all I got was boring stuff about him, Pierre sighed.

Can't Alex help you with that?, Lando asks.

No, he was busy and he told me to do it myself. I thought we could work well together, Pierre said.

Usually when you work together it usually ends that you have done nothing, Lando said.

What should I do? Are you going to do it for me?, Pierre asks.

No, I know someone who can help, Lando said.

**Flashback, earlier this morning in Lando's car**

Thanks for picking me up, Max said.

No problem. I'm glad I finally got to see your house. It has been refurbished enormously. It doesn't look like that creepy abandoned castle from what I remember, Lando said.

Thanks. Sorry you had to wait. My father introduced me to one of his colleagues, Max said.

Was it someone from the museum?, Lando asks.

Yes. She manages an exhibition related to my father's work and the castle we live in, Max said.

**Present time, canteen**

Max is on his phone and sees Lando and Pierre.

Hey guys, what's up?, Max asks.

Hey Max. I have to write a history report about royals from Germany from the 1800s. I have to write about a guy named Esteban Ocon and I never paid attention, because history is so boring. So I don't know much about him, but Lando said your dad could help me, Pierre said.

Max listen to him and is in thoughts.

This is the perfect opportunity to search for those documents, Max thought.

Than it's your lucky day today. Today I met someone who is in charge of the exhibition of that time. I can text my dad if she can tell you more, Max said and texted Jos.

**Meanwhile in Jos's office**

Jos is working and receives Max's text message.

_Max: Hey dad. Is it possible that I can visit the exhibition of Esteban Ocon with a friend?_

_Jos: Of course! I'll make an appointment with Ms. Fischer so you can come along._

_Max: Thanks._

**Meanwhile at school**

My dad said he was going to make an appointment with her so we can go there, Max said.

Cool, Pierre said.

Okay, then I see you tomorrow. Oh Pierre, please drive carefully, Lando warned.

I'm not driving that bad at all, Pierre said.

Those tickets say something else, Lando jokes and walks away.

**After school by the museum**

Pierre comes driving onto the site at full speed. He brakes hard and parks.

That wasn't so bad, was it?, Pierre asks.

Max smiles and feels nauseous.

Lando always says that I drive too rough, but I did get my driver's license in one go, Pierre said.

Yeah, maybe because they didn't want you to come back, Max thought and grabs his head.

Anyway, shall we go inside?, Pierre asks.

Yes, Max moans.

Max and Pierre walk to the museum, only Max notices that the museum is also a castle.

**A few minutes later in the museum**

Ms. Fischer, thanks that you had time for us, Max said.

Thank you. Are you here for fun or is it school related?, Ms. Fischer asks friendly.

School related. I need a lot of help with a particular topic, Pierre said.

Then you are at the right place. I'll give you a tour, Ms. Fischer said and walks with Pierre away.

Max follows.

Mr. Ocon has often held charity parties in this hall, Ms. Fischer said.

Which charity has he donated the most money to?, Pierre asks.

He was a supporter of the justice system here in Germany. He believed that everyone should have a chance at a fair trial. Rich or poor shouldn't matter. His ideas went far beyond those of most people of his day, Ms. Fischer said admiringly.

Did Esteban also had children?, Pierre asks.

No. His diary revealed that he adored children, but simply he didn't have time to get married and start a family, Ms. Fischer said.

How old did he actually get?, Pierre asks.

He died at the age of 38. Esteban spent his life working for charities until he fell ill. I think he was so committed to freshening up the image of the duchy, because Kimi Räikkönen killed Sebastian Vettel, Ms. Fischer said. 

Is it useful to put this in the report?, Pierre asks.

It is. Esteban always mentioned how important family and loved ones were to him, Ms. Fischer said and her phone starts ringing.

Excuse me, but I have to take this one, Ms. Fischer said and picks up her phone.

Pierre turns to Max.

Damn that guy really had a golden heart. Speaking of a role model, Pierre said excited.

Yes, I notice that too, Max said.

Pierre looks at his phone and Max looks around. Max sees a door that arouses his interest. On the door it says "No access, except for staff".

"What you are looking for can only be found in an area where you cannot reach and it will be in a place that no one would think to search, but you continue where everyone stops", Max remember the words of the fortune teller.

Maybe this is a possibility, Max thought.

Uhm Pierre, can you please tell Ms. Fischer I'll be in the bathroom when she comes back?, Max asks Pierre.

Sure, Pierre said.

Thank you, Max said.

Max walks to and opens the door. He sneaks inside. Max ended up in a private part of the castle. Probably the part where Esteban lived. He walks on and sees a bookcase full of books.

This may take me further, Max thought and takes one of the books.

When he takes the book, an opening opens behind the bookcase. The opening is a door that leads to a corridor. Max walks into the corridor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Flashback, castle, 1870**

Gentlemen, We've called you for lunch today to discuss what you are going to do with your inheritances when Mr. Ocon and I pass, Kimi's father begins.

What am I going to do with my inheritance? Why? It is still the intention that stays in the family, Esteban said confused.

I agree with Esteban. The inheritance stays in the family, unless, Kimi said.

Unless what? What are you planning to do with your inheritance?, Esteban asks.

The inheritance can also go to charity and to support the judiciary. It is still a shame that everyone is not yet entitled to a fair trial. Only the rich have a chance of a fair trial, Kimi said.

Kimi you don't mean that! Do you know that there is a lot of crime among the poor?, Esteban asks shocked.

Esteban, wealth is not everything. Poor people must also be given rights and not be dismissed as scum, Kimi said.

I agree. Society is moving along and we must too, Esteban's father said.

My apologies for interrupting Mr. Ocon, but your appointment with your advisors will start soon, Kevin interrupted.

Oh I almost forgot. Thank you so much. Sorry gentlemen, but this conversation must continue later, Mr. Ocon apologized and walks away.

Is there anything else I can do for you?, Kevin asks politely.

No, but thank you Kevin, Kimi said.

Kevin nods and walks away.

**Flashback, later, hall castle, 1870**

Thank you, but unfortunately I have to go. I promised to look after my nieces. Those children are so sweet, a friend of Esteban said.

Of course they are sweet, only children are often annoying and nasty. They just give me a headache, Esteban said bored.

That's your opinion, but you don't have to reason it that way, Esteban's friend said annoyed.

Sorry, it popped out. Sorry to hurt you, Esteban apologized.

It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Esteban's friend said and walks away.

Esteban sees Kimi talking to one of his advisers. Esteban walks over to them.

You're a good lad, Kimi. I look forward to our partnership, the advisor said.

I do too, Kimi said.

 **Present day, private part museum**

Max ends up in a room. He sees a diary.

Bingo, Max thought.

Max grabs it and reads in it.

Okay so far I'm just reading how much he loved his family and friends. That is not so special, Max thought and reads further.

After a few pages he stopped reading.

This is way too much to read and it is all the same, Max thought.

**Meanwhile in the hall of the museum**

Pierre is on his phone and Ms. Fischer came back.

Sorry for waiting, Ms. Fischer apologized.

No problem, Pierre said friendly.

Where is Max?, Ms. Fischer asks.

He had to go to the bathroom, Pierre said.

I see, shall we wait?, Ms. Fischer asks.

Pierre nods.

**10 minutes later**

This take a long time. I think I'll take a look at him, Ms. Fischer said concerned.

I think he is doing well, Pierre said.

Max walks to Pierre and Ms. Fischer.

Hey sorry it took so long. It was busy in the bathroom, Max lied.

Oh thankfully, I was already starting to worry. Anyway I have to go somewhere, so the tour is done, Ms. Fischer said relieved.

Thanks for the help Ms. Fischer, Pierre said.

It was my pleasure, Ms. Fischer said.

**Later in Pierre's car**

You sure you're okay Max? You were gone quite a long time, Pierre said concerned.

Yes, i'm okay. It was just busy. There was even a line from the toilet to the stairs, Max lied.

Okay. Thanks again for helping. I needed it, Pierre said.

Of course man. I'm glad I could help. Shall we get some McDonald's?, Max suggest.

Yes!, Pierre said excited and kicks the gas.

**Later in Ms. Fischer's office**

Hi Jos, Ms. Fischer greets to the phone.

Hey Anne. How did it go?, Jos said.

Good. They were so nice. Now that I have you on the phone, I have to ask you something, Ms. Fischer said.

What is it?, Jos asks.

Do you remember that diary I showed you?, Ms. Fischer asks concerned.

Yes, what's wrong?, Jos asks.

I think I misplace it because I was looking for it and I can't find it anymore, Ms. Fischer panicked.

That's strange. You never misplace things. I'll check my office just to be sure. To be honest, I am not surprised if these castles are haunted, especially where I live. I mean, didn't I already tell you about that wedding photo that just disappeared?, Jos said.

That's weird, Ms. Fischer said.

**Evening, Max's room**

Max is reading Esteban's diary and sighed.

You can't mean this, can you?! He had a second diary, Max thought and puts the diary on his desk. 

So hard that a thin book fell out of the diary. Max takes the book and reads the book.

This is about Kevin Magnussen, Max thought and reads further.

**_"I've been working for the Räikkönen family for a long time, but my real happiness was working for Kimi and Sebastian."_ **

**Flashback, castle, 1869**

There you are, Sebastian said and walks to Kevin.

Mr. Vettel, Kevin said and bows for him.

Kevin what did I say about my name and the bow?, Sebastian asks friendly.

That it is unnecessary, Kevin said awkward.

Yes, Sebastian said.

Do I have to assist you with anything?, Kevin asks politely.

Oh no. I actually wanted to ask if you want to make a walk in the garden with me, Sebastian said.

Do I have to carry you a parasol to protect your face from the sun?, Kevin asks.

Not at all, I just want to take you for a walk. You have been taking care of the flowers all day. You need a break, Sebastian advised.

Kevin hesitated.

Come on, you need it, Sebastian said.

Okay, but I'll bring lunch for us, Kevin said.

Great, but you have to allow me to help you, Sebastian said and walks with Kevin away.

**_"Kimi and Sebastian treated me like I have the same status as them. As a human being and not as a servant or a worker. They were such good people, but then. When they put Kimi in prison, I became the worker for Esteban Ocon. The worst part was that a few days later they found Kimi dead. I was sure that Kimi was innocent and that he had not killed Sebastian. He adored him and he would never hurt Sebastian. But who believes a worker who has no proof? Like I said, I became a worker for Esteban. When I started working there, I noticed that Esteban started to act weird."_ **

**Flashback, Esteban's castle, 1871**

Kevin, can you help me with something? I have to go to the crypts before it gets dark and I need help, Esteban calls friendly.

_**"I didn't even go back to Kimi's castle after Sebastian's body was found and now I had to go to their crypts without knowing why Esteban wanted to go there."** _

**Present time, Max's room**

The what under this castle?!, Max thought and is terrified. 


	13. Chapter 13

The what under this castle?!, Max thought and is terrified.

**Later at nightime**

Hey Max, Sebastian said and appears next to the bed.

Max looks irritated at Sebastian.

I can't believe it. I knew there wasn't just a prison there. I trusted Sebastian and I thought he was telling the truth, but he was lying all the time. He could tell me the truth. I am an adult. What else is he keeping from me? Has he ever spoken the truth to me?, Max thought.

Why are you so quiet?, Sebastian asks concerned.

We need to talk, Max said.

Are you alright?, Sebastian asks concerned.

Why did you lie to me?, Max asks cold.

How did you find out?, Sebastian asks and is shocked.

Max turns around and grabs the book about Kevin Magnussen. Sebastian was surprised.

How did you find this?, Sebastian asks.

Does that really matter right now?! How could you lie to me?! I trusted you! I'm helping you! And you haven't been honest to me?!, Max yells.

I never lied to you. I just didn't tell you. I was trying to protect you. I thought this would scare you, Sebastian said sad.

I'm not a child, Sebastian. By not telling me, you weren't honest with me and that hurts. If you had just told me there is a crypt under the castle, it would have been less shocking. To be honest I am upset now, Max said sad.

I get it, but I meant well. I will never hurt you, Sebastian said.

It's too late now, Max said.

I don't know what to say now, Sebastian said sad.

I guess there is nothing to say. I just need time, Max said.

I understand, Sebastian said and dissapeared.

**The next day at school**

Did you see that video of Sergio?, Pierre asks.

No, what's up?, Alexander asks interested.

Pierre takes his phone and shows the video.

Hello Frankfurt university. As you all know, my annual party is coming again. The theme is Halloween and yes I know I'm two months early, but I couldn't come up with another theme. This year I am holding a costume contest for couples only. The winners get a cup and a discount coupon where you can get 25% discount on Adidas clothing. See you all there!, Sergio said in the clip.

What a price, Lando said sarcastic.

I am surprised he has so much energy in this video, Alexander said.

Wait for it, Pierre said excited and the clip continues.

In the video, Sergio collapses from sleep.

There it is, Pierre laughs.

The rest start to laugh too, except Max. Max looks at the ground and Alexander sees it.

Are you alright?, Alexander asks concerned.

I'm okay. I just didn't got alot of sleep yesterday, Max said.

Do I have to get you a coffee? Lando offers.

Yeah, thanks Lando, Max said.

Hey, shall we go to the party from my house?, Alexander asks.

Yeah, I live in the same street as you, so it is not a problem for me. I can drive to Segio's house, Pierre suggest.

Please no!, Max and Alexander said.

I'll drive. My car is big enough, Lando said.

Oh come on. I'm not that bad, Pierre protested.

Max and Alexander look at Pierre with wide eyes. Lando started to laugh.

Okay, Lando drives, Pierre sighed.

 **A week later in Max's bathroom**

Max sighed and calls Daniel.

Hey Max. That's a long time ago, Daniel said.

Yes, it is. Sorry I didn't call you before, but I was busy with school, Max said.

Can happen, Daniel said.

How are you?, Max asks.

Great, but I have to lead a stupid event for the new students tonight. It's a movie held in school about how great the school is, Daniel yawns.

Those new students are not lucky. I know when I saw that movie that I was sleeping the whole time, Max laughs.

You weren't alone. Carlos and I were also sleeping, Daniel laughs.

What should you actually do at that event?, Max asks.

Tell a story about the school. The principal even told me to wear a shirt, Daniel said bored.

Serious?, Max laughs.

Yes, I'm just wearing a black shirt. The principal will moan that it's not neat, but it's neat enough for me. What are your plans?, Daniel asks.

I'm going to a party. Someone thought it would be fun to give it a Halloween theme, so i'm going to dress up, Max said.

And what is your costume?, Daniel asks.

A prince and before you laugh at me I'll explain. Actually this is my only option. I looked through some of my dad's boxes of historical material and found some 1800's Victorian clothing, Max explained.

Dude I'm not laughing at you. It's a specific style and not the cringe childish prince costume. I assume you're going to the party with a princess?, Daniel asks.

Nope, I'm not going with a girl. I'm going with some classmates. By the way, did you still receive my email? I sent it to you a few days ago, Max said.

I did. I will email back when I have time. How are you in general?, Daniel asks.

I'm really busy with school and I'm still setting up, Max said sad.

Of course. Are you okay? I hear you have a sad tone in your voice, Daniel said concerned.

Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss you, Max said.

We miss you too, but you know I'm always there for you. You can tell me everything, Daniel said calm.

I know. I really have to go. Call you later, Max said and ends the call.

**Meanwhile in Perth, Australia**

Daniel looks at his phone.

What is he hiding for us? You can tell us everything, Daniel thought and walks to his room.

 **Castle, Frankfurt, 10 minutes later**

Max walks downstairs in his costume and goes to his parents.

Hey, I just want to let you know that I'm going to the party in a minute, Max said.

Oh Max. You look great. You really look like a gentleman, Max's mother admired.

Thanks mom, Max said.

Are those clothes that come from the boxes downstairs?, Jos asks.

Yes, sorry I took it. I know it's history, but I'm careful with it. Surprisingly, this suit fits well and fits me. Has this suit ever belonged to someone?, Max asks.

Yes, this suit belonged to Sebastian Vettel. That's why I want you to be so careful with it. It actually looks great on you, Jos said surprised.

Max swallowed when he heard it.

I will be careful. What are your plans tonight?, Max asks.

We stay at home. We're going to watch some romantic movies tonight, Jos said and looks at Max's mother.

Yes, I don't need to know. I have to go, Max said and walks away.

**Later at Segio's house**

Lando and Max drive up the driveway and walk to Pierre. Lando is dressed as a soldier and Pierre is dressed as an elf.

Hey guys, Pierre said.

Hey, Max and Lando said.

Max did you agree with Alexander to go both as princes?, Pierre asks.

What are you?, Max wanted to asks, but sees Alexander.

Alexander walks up to Max.

Wow you came as a Victorian prince too, Alexander said.

Kind of. Are you inspired by history?, Max asks.

Yes. I am dressed as Kimi Räikkönen, Alexander said.

Really? My costume is inspired by Sebastian Vettel, Max said.

Talk about coincidence, Alexander said uneasy.

Yes, Max said uneasy.

Hey are you actually in our bet?, Pierre interupted.

Which bet?, Alexander asks.

How long it takes for Sergio to fall asleep at his own party, Lando said.

I'm in!, Alexander said excited.


	14. Chapter 14

Max, Alexander, Pierre and Lando walks into Sergio's house. The party is in full swing and everyone is there. Everyone is dressed up too. Zombies, Vampires, Angels, Pirates, anything you can think of.

I'm going to find Sergio and see if he has already fallen asleep, Pierre said.

I have to see that too. See you guys later, Alexander said and walks with Pierre away.

Lando and Max goes to the dancefloor, but suddenly the music changed.

Is it just me or is the music much more depressing now?, Max asks to Lando.

That's my friend. He broke up with his girlfriend a few days ago. He's the DJ tonight and apparently he expresses his grief in the music. Dave! Where are the bops?! You're ruining the party!, another student interupted and yelled at the DJ.

The DJ couldn't take it anymore and ran away. Fortunately, there is a student who can take over.

I think I'll have a drink in the meantime, Max said.

Agree, Lando said.

Max and Lando walks to the kitchen to grab some drinks.

When they entered the kitchen they saw several students in the kitchen getting drinks. Max saw someone in a suit with blood. That someone also has flour in his face to give a pale color to his face. Max was confused for a moment.

Hey Lando. Need a drink?, the person asks and waved.

Hey Nico. Yes we want a drink. Cool costume by the way, Lando said.

Thanks, I am dressed as Sebastian Vettel if he was a ghost, Nico said.

That's pretty cool, Lando said.

Yeah, I mean I don't hurt anyone. Ghosts don't exist and Sebastian Vettel has been dead for a while anyway, Nico said.

Max looks pissed at Nico.

I can't help it, but feel so furious about Nico's costume. What's wrong with him? Has he never heard of respect? How does someone get into dressing up as someone who has been murdered? I don't care it's a party, but this is going to far. If you use common sense then you know this is not appropriate, Max thought.

Lando I don't need a drink anymore, Max said tired.

But?, Lando asks confused.

I don't have to anymore, I'm going to get some fresh air, Max said friendly and walks away.

Max walks into the hall.

I'll be lying if I said I don't care when I found out Sebastian didn't say anything about the crypts. Seeing Nico dressed up as Sebastian didn't make it better. I felt betrayed by Sebastian, right? I'm so confused. I just need time alone, Max thought.

**Meanwhile at the party**

Pierre, Alexander and Sergio are talking with each other.

Still out of curiosity. How much energy drink did you drink?, Alexander asks.

Eight! Anyway, I have to go. See you later, Sergio said and walks away.

He is very hyper, Pierre said.

Do you think it's crazy? He drank eight cans of Red Bull and Monster. He will probably collapse soon, Alexander said.

We're going to win that bet.   
Besides what's going on between you and Max?, Pierre asks.

Nothing, we're just friends. He's great though, Alexander blushed.

So you say that date was nothing?, Pierre teased.

It wasn't a date, Alexander said.

Really Alex? I know you and I know you feel more for Max. Be honest and make the move. Speak the truth and say you have a crush on him, Pierre said.

Okay, you got me. I love him, but you know I'm not good with things like this, Alexander said.

Tell him now. Soon I will lose the bet against Lando, Pierre sighed.

What?, Alexander asks confused.

Uhm nothing. I think we should look for them, Pierre panicked.

Where are they anyway?, Alexander sighed.

My guess is in the bathroom or kitchen, Pierre said.

Okay, let's look in the kitchen, Alexander said.

 **Later in the kitchen**

Do you know where Max is?, Pierre asks.

He said he had to get some air. I was about to go to look for him, Lando said concerned.

Alex can't you look for him?, Pierre asks.

Alexander nods and walks away.

 **5 minutes later in the backyard**

Max stands in the backyard and looks at the ground. Alexander sees him and walks to him.

There you are, Alexander said 

Max turns around and face him.

Are you okay?, Alexander asks concerned.

No. I don't want to go into details, but I had a disagreement with someone I'm concerned about and I don't know. I've just been really upset over it, Max said sad.

I noticed it, Alexander said.

You have?, Max asks.

Yeah. I can see something is going on. I mean you don't have to tell me, but if this person cares about you and you care about this person. I'm sure you two can figure out a way to resolve things. These things take time, Alexander said calm.

Thanks Alex. I really needed it, Max said and hugged Alexander. 

I actually have to tell you something, Alexander said.

What is it?, Max asks.

Max I really, Alexander said but is interupted by Pierre.

Love birds, the winners will be announced shortly!, Pierre calls and walks away.

What did you want to say?, Max asks.

I'll tell you later. We have to go in, Alexander said and walks away.

Max looks confused at him and follows him.

**10 minutes later in the hall**

Alright guys, costume contest time. Here are the nominees, Sergio said and walks of the stage.

First, two girls walk onto the stage in angel costumes.

First we have Pricilla and Sevilla, Sergio said.

The girls walks off the stage and two boys in zombie costumes walks on the stage.

Gerard and Robert, Sergio said.

The boys walks off the stage and a couple dressed up as Adam and Eve walks on the stage.

Simon and Zoë, Sergio said.

After them walks another couple on the stage dressed up as devils.

Kyla and Shawn, Sergio said.

The last two people who walks on stage are step brother and step sister dressed up as sailors.

And finally Fabian and Hanna, Sergio said.

The two walks off the stage and Sergio walks on stage.

And the winners are Fabian and Hanna, Sergio announced and collapses on the ground.

 **Later outside Sergio's house**

Hey Pierre, Nico greets.

Hey dude, Pierre said.

Are you here alone? I thought you were here with friends?, Nico asks.

Yes, but they are waiting to go to the bathroom, Pierre said.

Okay, I just wanted to ask you if you've already started your history report?, Nico asks.

Yes. What are you dressed as?, Pierre asks confused.

Sebastian Vettel. He was killed in the Victorian era. It's a known mysterious murder, Nico said.

Oh yeah. I think I heard about that. Why will you dress up as a murder victim? Doesn't that go a bit far?, Pierre asks confused.

Uhm I haven't really thought about that. I'll see you at school, Nico said dubitable and walks away.

Weirdo, Pierre thought.

 **Meanwhile at the castle**

Sebastian walks around in the halls.

So much for failing as a friend, Sebastian said loudly and walks further.

The door of the room of Max's parents is open.

"So much for failing as a friend", the words can be heard in the room. Max's mother was startled and woke up.

Honey, did you hear that?, Max's mother asks scared.

Jos snores.

Okay, then I was the only one who heard it. What was that? I swear it was a male voice, but not Max's, Max's mother thought and crawls under the covers in fear.


	15. Chapter 15

**Flashback, Castle, Kimi's/Sebastian's room, 1870**

Kimi and Sebastian are sleeping, but they wake up of a sound coming from another room. The sound sounds like a woman who is constantly throwing up.

Where is that coming from?, Kimi asks.

I think from the bathroom, Sebastian said.

He gets out of bed and walks towards the bathroom. Kimi follows him. When the men arrived in the bathroom, they saw a woman with her head in the bathtub. The bathtub was covered in vomit.

Are you alright?, Kimi asks concerned.

Kinda, I think I ate something wrong yesterday, the woman replied.

Do you want us to send you a doctor?, Sebastian asks concerned.

No, but thank you, the woman replied.

Kevin also walks into the bathroom.

Sorry to interrupt Kimi, but your dad wants to talk to you about tonight's party, Kevin said.

Thank you Kevin. I'll be there in a minute, Kimi said.

Kevin walks away.

Your parents only think about their status, right?, Sebastian said jokely.

Only my father, not my mother. My mother is only concerned about children. She always says "you are married, when are you having children? I'm not getting any younger, Sebastian will be a very sweet father", Kimi said.

Let her talk. When the surrogate is ready, we will let your mother know, Sebastian said and looks at the woman.

Sir, I'm sorry, but your father wants you to report to him immediately!, Kevin calls.

I'm coming!, Kimi calls.

Kimi focuses on Sebastian.

Have you seen the suits for the party yet?, Kimi asks.

Yes, they are great. The champagne color makes the suits complete, Sebastian said.

Awesome. I put a lot of effort into it and all for you, Kimi said and kiss Sebastian.

See you soon, Kimi said and walks away.

**Flashback, Later in the hallway of the castle**

Kevin, will you do me a favor?, Kimi asks.

Of course, Kevin said.

Would you please persuade our female counselor to see a doctor? She was ill again for the third time this week. I'm worried about her, Kimi said concerned.

I'll see what I can arrange, Kevin said.

Thank you, Kimi said.

**Flashback, later in the room of the female counselor**

Good morning. How are you feeling?, Kevin asks and walks into the room.

Not well, the woman said.

Do I have to get you a doctor?, Kevin asks concerned.

I don't need a doctor, the woman said.

Okay, she's stubborn. I can tell she's not feeling well and needs a doctor, Kevin thought and looks concerned at her.

Why are you looking like that? Do you think I have the plague?, the woman panicked.

Not at all. We just worry. This is the third time in this week that you have been throwing up like this, Kevin said concerned. I know. I mean I can't take anything anymore. I am tired, I cannot tolerate some smells, I have a stomach ache, I am dizzy and my stomach is so fat, the woman complains.

I hope you forgive me for this and that I don't offend you, but could it be that you are pregnant?, Kevin asks careful.

What?!, the woman asks shocked.

I'm sorry, but I thought because you were ready for surrogacy, Kevin said.

That's true, but I have indicated that I am open for Kimi and Sebastian. That means?, the woman asks confused.

Should I still get a doctor?, Kevin asks.

Please and Kevin. Can you stay with me during the doctor's visit?, the woman asks.

Of course, Kevin said.

**Flashback, later in the room**

The woman is on the bed and the doctor is busy.

What it looks like now, that you are going to give birth in a few days, the doctor said.

Thank you doctor, the woman said.

 **Flashback, castle, party, evening**

I think they will respond enthusiastically. You don't have to worry, Kevin said excited.

It's not the reaction I'm worried about. I hope my baby ends up in good hands, the woman said concerned.

Are you crazy? You know who Kimi and Sebastian are. You know they are great people. Your baby is lucky that they become the parents, but are you sure you don't want to keep the baby yourself?, Kevin asks.

I'm sure of it. I don't want children myself and they want children. They deserve this child, the woman said.

I'm happy for you, Kevin said.

**Flashback, later in the gardens**

Kimi and Sebastian walks outside. The woman is waiting for them.

There you are. Kevin said you wanted to tell us something, Kimi said.

That's right, the woman said.

Is everything alright?, Sebastian asks concerned.

I had a doctor's visit, the woman begins.

Is it something bad?, Kimi asks shocked.

No, it is even happiness for you. So it appears to have been going on for the past 9 months that I was surprised about it and it will happen in a few days. Gentlemen, I'm pregnant, the woman.

Kimi and Sebastian look at her with wide eyes.

Further research has been done and the research shows that I was impregnated by Sebastian. I give the child to the two of you, the woman said.

That is quite a surprise. We couldn't be happier than now. Incredible Sebastian, we are going to have a child, Kimi said excited.

Sebastian nods and kneels before the woman. He puts his ear on her stomach.

You surprised us little one. We can't wait to meet you, Sebastian said and stands up.

Sebastian kiss Kimi.

It will eventually happen, Sebastian said.

I know, Kimi said.

Further up in the garden is Esteban who has heard everything. He stares at them with an exasperated look and his arms folded.

 **Present day, crypts**

Sebastian stands by the coffin again and is crying.

If you were here to hold me accountable and force me to apologize. I failed again. First as a father and now as a friend. My stubbornness is keeping me from admitting my wrongdoings. I'm afraid I hurt the person who wanted to help me and ruined my chance for exposing the truth. I don't know if I can restore his confidence, even if I apologize, Sebastian thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Next Morning in Max's room**

Max he wakes up and checks his phone. He has a text from Daniel.

_Daniel: Thanks for the letter you promised. It's nice to know how you really feel about our friendship. 🙄_

Max is shocked when he saw the message.

What the f*ck? I sent it a while ago. I know Daniel and he's really hurt now, Max thought and calls Daniel.

Unfortunatly Daniel does not answer.

I think I should give him some time. I might also have sent the letter too correctly. Where the f*ck could it possibly be?, Max thought.

 **Later in the kitchen**

Max walks into the kitchen and his mother is busy with breakfast.

Morning, Max's mother said.

Hey, Max said uninterested.

Is there something wrong?, Max's mother asks.

Yes, you know that communication thing Daniel, Carlos and I were doing?, Max asks.

Yes, it's a wonderfull idea, Max's mother said.

Well I sent a letter a while ago and they still don't have it. I feel they are mad at me, especially Daniel, Max sighed.

I'm sure it's a mistake at the post office. I think they'll understand. Is that all? You have been off all the time, Max's mother said concerned.

I'm fine. I should get going to school, Max said.

Speaking of school, why are you all in sportswear?, Max's mother asks.

Sports day, Max said.

Oh yeah. You said it, Max's mother said.

Doesn't matter, but I have to go. I'll see you later, Max said and walks away.

**A hour later, sports field**

Max is running on the running track but is in mind.

I really have to put this aside. Maybe Mom is right and it's just a mistake?, Max thought.

Max was thinking so much that he bumped into Sergio. Max and Sergio fall to the ground.

Hey Max! Watch out! There are several people running here!, Sergio yells.

Max ignored it and walk off the track.

Later on the volleyball court

Okay class. I assume you know the rules, but I will repeat them, the P.E. teacher said.

Alexander looks at Max and sees abrasions on Max's legs.

How did you get those abrasions?, Alexander asks concerned.

I bumped into Sergio while running on the track, Max said.

Albon! Verstappen! Stop talking and pay attention!, the P.E. teacher yells.

Yes, Max and Alexander said.

After a few minutes, the teacher was done with the explanation.

So these are the rules in a nutshell. It's time to start, the teacher said.

Everyone gets up except Max.

Damn I was so distracted with everything that's going on now that I didn't pay attention, Max thought.

Are you coming?, Alexander interrupts.

Max nods.

Okay and shall we have lunch together later? Pierre and Lando are neither here today, Alexander said.

Of course, but I have to talk to the teacher first, Max said.

That's okay, Alexander said and runs to the field.

Max stands up and walks to the teacher.

Mr. Schneider, can I talk to you?, Max said to the teacher.

Sure, what is it?, the teacher asks.

I'm really struggling today to keep my attention. I wonder if you can repeat the explanation, Max said.

Of course, only today there is no time because of sports day, but you are lucky that this semester the volleyball season starts. I can give you extra explanation during the next P.E. class, the teacher said.

Thank you very much, Max said and walks away.

I'm happy with that, but that doesn't change that I can't keep up with everything today. Can this day get any worse?, Max thought.

Unfortunately for Max it is. Someone is serving the volleyball, but the volleyball bounces off. The ball lands at full speed on Max's backpack. Max runs to his backpack and takes out his phone. The phone screen is cracked.

I need some air, Max thought.

**Later at the canteen**

Alexander sits at a table.

Today is the day. The day I tell Max my true feelings. I can do this. Where is he anyway? He should have been here by now, Alexander thought and looks around.

Sergio sees it and walks to Alexander.

Looking for Max?, Sergio asks.

How do you know that?, Alexander asks confused.

You are always together and Pierre and Lando are not here today. Besides, I'm also looking for him. I want to apologize to him for yelling at him. I notice that he is very absent today, Sergio said.

I'll look for him and I'll tell him you're looking for him too, Alexander said.

**Meanwhile at the exit**

Max is leaning forward on a fence.

"You will struggle to find balance. You will realize where your priorities lie, but you have to make a choice and follow one of the paths of the crossroads. You are free to choose, but watch out. Every choice you make has a consequence that has an impact on the future.", Max remember the words.

Max collapses and starts to cry. Alexander walks to him.

Are you alright?, Alexander asks shocked.

Am I alright? No. It's not the crack in my phone or the abrasions on my legs. I feel like I disappoint everyone. I let Sebastian down because I was too stubborn to see that he wanted to protect me and I didn't forgive him. I let Daniel and Carlos down by leaving them. I let myself down. And now Alexander comes up with the worst question right now that he can see anyway that I look like sh*t. Are you okay?! Let me alone!, Max thought and starts hitting the fence.

Alexander sits down next to him and hugs Max. Max tried to squeeze out, but calmed down and hugged Alexander back.

Please talk to me?, Alexander asks concerned.

It such a long story. I don't even know where to begin, Max said sad.

I'm all ears, Alexander said.

Max opens up to Alexander and tells him everything.

That's alot, Alexander said.

I know, but I feel so much better. Thank you Alex. You're really a good friend, Max said.

Thanks, but do you mind if I say something?, Alexander asks.

Sure, Max said.

Stop being so hard for yourself. Look Max, you have a good heart and I understand that you want to be there for everyone who cares about you, but you're only one person. If you keep overloading yourself like this, you will go under. Your first priority should be yourself and then other people. I like it that you care about others so much and that is one of the reasons I like you so much, but you must remember to take care of yourself first, Alexander adviced.

That's the words I need. Wait?! Why is he coming closer?!, Max thought.

Alexander comes closer and leaned on Max. He grabs Max's chin and sends Max's face to his. Alexander kisses Max on the lips. Max kisses Alexander back. After the kiss, they look at each other.

I'm sorry, this probably wasn't the best way to say thank you, Max said ashamed.

You're kidding, right? I've wanted this all along, Alexander smiles.

What?, Max asks confused.

I have feelings for you, Alexander said.

Really? But why didn't you say it?, Max asks.

You mean?, Alexander asks confused.

Max nods.

Do you mind?, Alexander smiles.

No, Max smiles and kiss Alexander.

 **Later in the afternoon in Max's room**

Max stands by his room and opens the door.

I can not believe it. That's the best day ever, Max thought and smiles.

Max walks into the room and locks his door. He turns around and couldn't believe his eyes.

Someone is happy, Sebastian said.

Sebastian!, Max said excited.

Long time no see, Sebastian said friendly.

Max runs to Sebastian and starts to cry again.

Why are you crying?, Sebastian asks shocked.

I'm so sorry. I was so stubborn and angry with you, but you just wanted to protect me, Max cried.

Oh Max actually I have to apologize. I promised to be honest and I did just the opposite. I should have trusted you. I'm sorry for lying to you. Could you ever forgive me?, Sebastian asks.

Yes, Max said.

I might be able to make a decision if you agree. We can stop this search. You must have a life and mine has already been. We haven't made any progress yet. Maybe that killer covered all his tracks? I think this is so hard to prove that we could be doing this for years. We don't get very far with Esteban either. Esteban probably also took all the important information with him to his grave, Sebastian said.

Wait! That's it! Why didn't we are this before?! I think I know where to find those documents and Esteban's second diary!, Max said hopefull.

**Meanwhile in Perth Australia**

Carlos is on his phone and someone is calling him.

Hello? Oh hey Ms. Ricciardo, Carlos said.

Hey Carlos. Can you visit us and talk with Daniel?, Ms. Ricciardo asks concerned.

Why?, Carlos asks confused.

Well, Ms. Ricciardo wants to say but is interupted by Daniel.

I HATE MY LIFE!, Carlos hears Daniel scream.

I'll call him in private, Carlos sighed.

Thank you, Ms. Ricciardo said and ends the call.

What now?, Carlos thought and calls Daniel.

WHAT?!, Daniel asks pissed.

Wow. Are you sick? Is there something wrong with you?, Carlos asks.

Shut up Carlos! Today is not the day for that!, Daniel hissed.

I can hear that. Do you want me to visit again and eventually come back to our apartment?, Carlos asks.

No idiot! This is the worst day of my life!, Daniel hissed.

I'll visit you, Carlos said.

I don't wanna!, Daniel yelled.

Then just talk to me or should I be childish and call your mom?, Carlos said irritated.

WHAT?! NO!, Daniel screams.

Then I will not say what I have arranged, Carlos teased.

What?, Daniel asks confused.

I'll say it if you just talk, Carlos teased.

Fine, Daniel sighed.

Okay. I have plane tickets to Frankfurt to see Max, Carlos said.

Are you serious?, Daniel asks.

Yes, Carlos said.

OH MY GOD! WE ARE GOING TO SEE MAX!, Daniel screams excited.

Yes, Carlos said and keep the phone away from his ear.

You're the best dude. Thank you, Daniel said and ends the call.

**Meanwhile at Daniel's home**

Daniel, a letter has been delivered from Max, Ms. Ricciardo calls.

You are kidding me? So I judged Max too soon?, Daniel thought and calls Max.

Hello, Max said.

Hey Max. I'm so sorry. The letter arrived too late, so I judged you too soon, Daniel said.

It's okay dude. It's fine, Max said.

There is one more thing I need to say. You are going to love it, Daniel said excited.

What is it?, Max asks.

Carlos and I are coming to Frankfurt to see you!, Daniel said excited.

Are you serious?!, Max asks excited.


	17. Chapter 17

**Door crypts in the basement**

Are you sure you're okay with doing this?, Max asks nervous.

Yes, Sebastian said confident.

Okay, let's move on before my dad catches us, Max said.

Max and Sebastian walks to the doors.

His crypt is behind the door in front of us, Sebastian said.

Why are there crypts down here?, Max asks nervous.

In my day, it was pretty normal for wealthy people to have crypts under their houses. Everyone from both the Räikkönen and Ocon family is buried here, Sebastian said.

You included?, Max asks scared.

Yes, I'm included, Sebastian said.

I have to be honest that I am quite scared to do this. What if I'm wrong? What if that second diary isn't here?, Max panicked.

What else do you want to suggest to do?, Sebastian asks confused.

Can you remember how I first found out that there are crypts here?, Max asks.

Kevin's diary, Sebastian said.

Right. I was thinking of reading Kevin's diary together. You knew him and maybe you can find more clues from that diary. It's in my room, Max said.

Sebastian wanted to say something, but suddenly he heard something.

Do you hear that?, Sebastian asks.

Max listen and he's shocked. He heard a male and a female voice.

Cheer up, Anne. I think you just misplaced it the last time you were here, the male voice said.

I'm sure I didn't leave it here. You don't understand, Jos. If they find out I'll be fired!, the female voice cried.

Come on. I am sure if we keep looking, we will find it, the male voice said.

Sh*t! That my father with Ms. Fisher, Max panicked.

Hide now, Sebastian commands.

Where?!, Max panicked.

Sebastian looks at the door of the crypt.

No, no, no, no and no! I'm not going in there, Max said scared.

Alright. Good luck explaining, Sebastian said and wanted to disappear.

Wait?! Can't I hide somewhere else?, Max asks.

Of course. I think I know something. I don't think they're going to find us there. Follow me, Sebastian said and walks away.

Max follows him.

**Later in a room in the basement**

Are they gone yet?, Max asks nervous.

I don't know. I'm trying to listen, Sebastian said.

Why do I get the feeling that you are doing this a lot?, Max asks.

Sssh!, I'm foccusing, Sebastian said.

Moments later and Sebastian had finished listening.

Alright. I think I heard the footsteps leading away. I think we better look into the crypts later. The best thing to do now is to go to your room before your parents realize you're here, Sebastian said.

Max nods.

By the way, does that diary come from that lady?, Sebastian asks serious.

No, Max smiles.

Sebastian sighed.

You told me to go up? I think I'm going now, Max smiles and walks away.

I knew it, Sebastian thought and laughs.

 **Later in Max's room**

Max walks into the room and sits on his bed.

I can't believe Ms. Fisher was almost fired because I have the diary with me. Better to put the diary in my dad's office. Maybe I can read it again for the last time before putting it there, Max thought but hears his mother.

Anne, I think it's somewhere. Please don't cry, Max hears his mother.

Don't read! I have to put it in my dad's office right now. Sebastian and I have to come up with something else. We really need a miracle, Max thought.

 **Monday at school**

How was sports day? Did I miss something?, Lando asks.

Not really. It was pretty boring, Max said.

Max puts some money in the machine to buy a drink. Unfortunately, the drink is stuck. Max kicks the machine.

F*ck device! Why do these things never work?! Is a drink too much to ask?!, Max yells.

Let me try, Lando said.

Lando puts his arm in the hatch and fumbles with the grabs at the bottom. The drink comes loose and Lando has it in his hand.

Here you have, Lando said.

How did you do that?, Max asks amazed.

I just pick the mechanism a little bit. Pretty easy if you ask me, Lando said.

Where did you learn that?, Max asks.

You'll learn that when you have a sister who locks the fridge with my drinks in it, Lando said.

 **Meanwhile by the lockers**

So what did I miss on sports day?, Pierre asks.

Not much, Alexander said.

You're sure?, Pierre teased.

What do you mean?, Alexander asks nervous.

Nothing special happened?, Pierre teased.

Nope. Nothing happened, Alexander lied.

Really?, Pierre smiles.

Yep really, Alexander lied.

Liar! I know you did it with Max, Pierre said excited and walks away.

How did you know?!, Alexander calls.

**Weekend, Max's room**

Max's phone is ringing and Max answer it.

Hey Alex!, Max said excited.

Hey Max. I'm not interupting?, Alexander asks.

No not at all, I was preparing my room for my friends from Perth who are going to visit me, Max said.

Yeah you told me. Daniel and Carlos right?, Alexander asks.

Yes, Max said.

It seems really cool to meet them. I guess you don't have time this weekend?, Alexander asks.

Time for what ?, Max asks curiously.

A date, Alexander popped out.

I would like to go on a date with you! Doesn't matter when. You don't have to rush, Max said.

Okay, uhm when are Daniel and Carlos coming?, Alexander asks.

Late tonight, Max said.

That's great. I can hear you can't wait to see them. I'll call you later. My break is over and I have to get back to work before my parents get angry that I am not doing my work. I'll call you soon and enjoy your weekend, Alexander said and ends the call.

Max smiles and looks at his phone.

I'll text Daniel when they think what time they'll be here, Max thought and types on his phone.

What Max doesn't know is that Sebastian sits at the end of the bed.

When will your friends arrive?, Sebastian asks.

I'm surprised you haven't heard that yet. You said you hear every conversation in this castle, Max said.

Sometimes I do need a break. Are you excited to see them?, Sebastian asks.

You don't know how much I miss them, Max said.

Were they the ones you called the first night when we met?, Sebastian asks.

And there I thought you were gone, but yeah. They're my best friends. I tell them everything, Max said.

Do they know about me?, Sebastian said curious.

No. I don't really know how to tell them without scaring them, Max said.

I understand. I won't show up when they get here, Sebastian said.

Well I have to tell them. I'll tell you when you can show up, Max said.

We'll see how it goes, Sebastian said.

Yes, before you go. I have something to tell you. I had to put Esteban's first and Kevin's diary back. We have to come up with another plan. I'm sorry, Max sighed.

You do not have to say sorry. The idea was brilliant. Maybe we should just investigate further? You don't have to rush and I mean it, Sebastian said.

Don't worry. We're going to figure this out one way or another, Max promised.

Honey! Someone is at the door!, Max hears his mother calling.

Max is surprised.

Who could it be?, Sebastian teased.

I guess I should go, Max said and runs away.

Sebastian dissapeared.

**Later at the door**

SURPRISE!, Daniel and Carlos said.


	18. Chapter 18

SURPRISE!, Daniel and Carlos said.

Max can't believe his eyes and hugs them.

I can't believe you're already here!, Max said excited.

We know, Carlos said.

Daniel couldn't take it anymore and started to cry.

Dan, why are you crying?, Max asks.

Cause I've missed you like grazy and now we're here. I'm so happy, Daniel said.

I'm happy too. Ah sh*t now I'm starting to cry too, Max said and cries.

Me too, Carlos cried.

Max's parents walk into the hall and stare at the three boys.

Good to know you are still so close and dramatic, Max's mother smiles.

Dramatic?! We're not!, the boys protested.

Okay. We missed you guys too, Max's mother said.

We really have. Do you want a tour?, Jos offers.

Maybe a little bit later if that's okay, Mr. Verstappen, Daniel said and dries his tears.

Yes, we still have to come around from the flight, Carlos said.

Understandable. Have fun. I'm in my office, Jos said.

Jos walks to Max's mother.

I have to call Anne about the diary. I found it in my office, Jos whispered.

That's great, Max's mother whispered.

Jos gives Max's mother a kiss and walks away.

Max's mother focuses on the boys again.

Daniel! Carlos! Let's get your bags into Max's room!, Max's mother calls.

Right!, Daniel and Carlos calls.

Max's mother leads the way and the boys pack their bags. They go to the stairs and go upstairs.

 **Later in Max's room**

The boys put the bags in a corner. Daniel and Carlos lie down on Max's bed.

So are you really tired or did you say that to avoid that tour?, Max asks.

You know us. If your father gives a tour, it will take hours, Carlos said tired.

That's true, Max laughs.

Yeah. Where is the toilet?, Carlos asks and stands up.

Right across from my room, Max answers.

Thanks, Carlos said and leaves the room.

Hey Max, can I ask you something? I prefer to ask you without Carlos because otherwise he will get scared, Daniel said.

Of course, Max said.

Is this the room where you saw that ghostly man that night?, Daniel asks.

Yeah, Max said.

I haven't heard you about it again. Luckily you haven't seen him again, right? It was your fantasy, right?, Daniel asks.

Well I have to tell you something, Max said.

What do you have to tell?, Carlos asks and walks into the room.

Listen, Max said.

Max explained everything. From the fact that Sebastian really exists to the quest that Max is working on.

So here you have, Max said.

Daniel laughed hard and put his head in the pillow. Carlos started to shake and got scared.

IS HE IN THIS ROOM?!, Carlos asks terrified.

It's possible, Max said calm.

Carlos was about to faint.

Carlos don't believe in this! This just Max's fantasy. Ghosts don't exist and "Sebastian" doesn't exist, Daniel laughs.

I don't lie! I'm not joking! Seb really exists!, Max said.

Then I want to see him when he shows up and that's probably never, Daniel laughs.

I do believe in this and Max never lies about these things. Only I'm not ready to see him yet, Carlos said scared.

**Evening, Max's room**

It is late in the evening and it is dark. Max, Daniel and Carlos are chatting in their pajamas. Carlos taps on Max's shoulder.

I want to see him, Carlos said.

Really? Can you handle it?, Max asks concerned.

Yes. I'm scared, but I want to see him. I'm curious, Carlos said confident.

Wait a second? You agree with this? All we get to witness is that Max is crazy, Daniel laughs.

You'll think differently soon, Max said and stands up.

Oh so you're gonna summon the ghost now? For the last time it is your fantasy, Daniel laughs.

Just wait, Max said urgently.

You're really sure?, Max asks to Carlos.

Carlos nods and Daniel is still laughing.

Okay then. Uhm Sebastian?! I don't know where you are, but you can show yourself! They want to see you!, Max calls.

Bet nothing will come, Daniel said but takes his words back.

A shining wind comes from all over the room and Sebastian appears.

So these are they? Nice to see them, unfortunately one of them is making fun of me, Sebastian said annoyed.

Sorry, but I think he's taking his words back now. Sebastian, these are Daniel and Carlos. Daniel, Carlos, this is Sebastian, Max said and looks lost.

Daniel and Carlos have disappeared.

Where are they?, Max asks confused.

I think they got behind the bed, Sebastian said and points to a piece of Daniel's head.

Guys, he's not scary. You don't have to be afraid, Max said calm.

Daniel and Carlos get up and carefully approach Sebastian. They tremble and look at him with frightened eyes.

Hello there. Nice to meet you, Sebastian said.

Hi, Carlos said briefly and anxiously.

Max has already said it. You don't have to fear me, Sebastian said friendly.

Daniel swallowed and tried to calm down.

Hello Sebastian. I'm Daniel and this is Carlos. I'm sorry I didn't believe in you, Daniel apologized.

It's alright. Has Max said anything to you before?, Sebastian asks.

Actually this afternoon. I tried to explain, but you better show it, Max said.

Alright. Come here, Sebastian said to Daniel and Carlos.

Daniel and Carlos walks to Sebastian and the same light appeared. After 15 minutes, Sebastian, Daniel and Carlos returned. Their fear had now turned to sympathy.

Wow. I'm so, Carlos couldn't get out of his words and hugs Sebastian.

We're not good with words now, but we're so sorry, Daniel said sad.

Thank you, Sebastian said.

Carlos walks back to Max and Daniel.

Can we help?, Carlos asks.

You want to help?, Max asks shocked.

Absolutely. He needs justice and we want him to be reunited with his love, because Kimi was a gentleman. They have both been more or less killed, Daniel said.

Thank you and yes, Kimi was a gentleman, Sebastian said.

So what's the plan? What can we do?, Carlos asks excited.

Well Sebastian and I planned to look down into Esteban Ocon's crypt. Yes I know. It is scary. I think Esteban took his second diary, documents and more information to his grave. I thought I had a lead because I found the diary of Kevin Magnussen, a Danish servent who worked for Esteban after Kimi and Sebastian. Only I had to return it because the owner of the Frankfurt museum was after the diary. I think we can find the continuation of that in the crypts, Max said.

Daniel is thinking and looks at Max.

I know that look. What's up?, Max asks confused.

I don't know. From what Sebastian showed us I honestly don't think Esteban took all of his information and secrets to his grave. I don't know why, but it doesn't feel right. That's not clever enough and he looked smarter than that. I need to think about it, Daniel said.

Maybe it is better that you go to sleep and we think about this tomorrow, Sebastian suggest.

Agree, Carlos said.

I see you tomorrow, Sebastian said and dissapeared.

Come. Let's go to bed, Max said and walks to his bed.

A little later everyone was in bed, but no one could sleep.

If I had a time machine I would have gone back in time to pull that killer's mask off his face, Daniel said pissed.

Same, Carlos said.

Yes, me too. But I have to tell you something else, Max said nervous.

What is it?, Daniel asks.

I'm in a relationship, Max said.

Daniel and Carlos sits up and looks at Max proudly.

What is her name?, Carlos said excited.

Alexander, Max smiles.

You don't have a girlfriend, but a boyfriend?, Daniel asks.

Yes, I am not really interested in girls. I never said it, but I love boys, Max said.

We did not know that. That's very brave of you to come out, Carlos said.

Yes, I was afraid to say it. I thought you would laugh at me, Max said.

Of course not. This is normal nowadays and if you feel happy with him we will support you, Daniel said.

Thanks guys, Max said.

**Later in the night**

Max and Carlos were sleeping, but Daniel woke up.

I've figured out!, Daniel calls and sits up.

What?, Max moaned.

You can't just go down into the crypts digging into graves without solid proof. You were on a good track with Kevin's diary. Of course he knew something interesting. I think you need to get that diary back, Daniel said.

How do you want to do that? Ms. Fischer has it and she must have hidden it somewhere, Max said.

I know, Daniel smiles.

I already know what you are thinking Daniel and the answer is no, Max said.

You don't even know what my plan is, Daniel said confused.

It has to do with breaking in, Max said.

Okay, you got me. But luckily I've seen a lot of Ocean's 8, Charlie's Angels, James Bond and Mission Impossible, Daniel said.

Max and Carlos begin to sigh.

That's never going to work with the three of us, Carlos sighed.

Did I said the three of us?, Daniel asks.

Oh no, Max thought.

We need a team, Daniel said.


	19. Chapter 19

How do you want to do that?, Max asks.

luckily I've seen a lot of Ocean's 8, Charlie's Angels, James Bond and Mission Impossible, Daniel said.

Max and Carlos begin to sigh.

That's never going to work with the three of us, Carlos sighed.

Did I said the three of us?, Daniel asks.

Oh no, Max thought.

We need a team, Daniel said.

"A flower will grow in this adventure and you will have to grab the roots of this flower That is the only way you will succeed in your journey", Max remembers the words.

And where do you want to find people who want to accept this?, Max asks.

You have to take care of that, Daniel smiles.

Why do we even need a team?, Carlos asks.

One, it's fun. Two, it works better out and faster. Three, like you said we can't do this with the three of us. We don't need a ton of people. We only need some lookouts, someone who can open a lock or two, someone who is taking that diary which is probably Max and a getaway driver, Daniel said.

Carlos starts to sigh and Daniel looks at Max.

Know some people?, Daniel asks.

I know some people, but I don't know if they want to, Max said.

It's a matter of convincing them. Leave that part up to me, Daniel said.

**The next day in Max's room**

Max walks into his room. He sees Sebastian talking with Daniel and Carlos. Max notices that Daniel and Carlos are no longer afraid of Sebastian. Carlos is just talking to Sebastian and Daniel is laughing with Sebastian.

What are you three talking about?, Max asks.

I was just telling them about your "first" date with Alexander, Sebastian said.

And then I told him you came out, Carlos adds.

Yes, I was actually surprised. I didn't know you liked men too. This reminds me like this when I said my feelings to Kimi, Sebastian said admiringly.

I regret to introducing the three of you, Max sighed.

Why? It's sweet, Daniel said.

You don't even know the whole story, Max said.

We're excited to meet him, Carlos said.

Something else. What are the three of you going to do today? Staying out of trouble I hope, Sebastian said.

Max, Daniel and Carlos looks at each other.

Why shouldn't we get in trouble?, Daniel asks nervous.

What are you up to?, Sebastian asks serious.

Max, Daniel and Carlos start to smile.

Be honest. What is it? Please don't tell me you plan to steal Kevin's diary, Sebastian said serious.

Why not?, Daniel asks jokely.

Very nice Daniel, Carlos said tired.

Hey! He asked the truth, Daniel said.

Yes, we have a plan. We're not going to get into trouble, Max said confident.

Okay, but the last thing I want is that someone is going to get in trouble because of me, Sebastian said concerned.

That will not happen. We want you to be reunited with Kimi, Carlos said.

That's so lovely, Sebastian said.

Hey guys, we gotta get going. I texted our team and they are waiting for us in a restaurant, Max said.

Great. Sebastian we'll see you later, Daniel said.

Don't get in trouble, Sebastian said.

We don't. Hopefully everything will go just as planned, Daniel said.

Daniel and Carlos walks out the room. Max looks at Sebastian.

You really don't have to worry, Max said.

I hope so, Sebastian said concerned and hugs Max.

Max hugs back.

Good luck, Sebastian said.

Thank you. See you tonight, Max said and walks away.

 **Later in the restaurant**

I hope this works, Max said concerned.

Have some faith Max, Daniel said.

You're right. I should have more faith in this, Max said.

It will work. I've made a list of reasons why they should help us, Daniel said and grabs his phone.

Let's head in, Carlos said and walks into the restaurant.

Max and Daniel walks also inside. In the restaurant Daniel and Carlos look around.

Where are they?, Carlos asks to Max.

There, Max said.

Max points to a table where Alexander, Lando and Pierre are seated. Max walks to the table. Daniel and Carlos follows him.

What's up Max? We were concerned when you texted this is an emergency, Lando said concerned.

Well you have to help me with something, but first I have to tell you a few things, Max said and starts explaining everything.

After the explanation. Alexander, Lando and Pierre looks at Max with their mouths open.

What?!, Pierre asks shocked.

I know I sound crazy, but I need your help. I need every help to help him. It kind of involves breaking into a castle. I understand if you don't want to, Max said nervous.

I'm in, Pierre said excited.

Me too, Lando said.

Isn't this illegal?, Alexander hesitated.

You give it back right?, Pierre asks.

Of course we give it back, Carlos said.

See, Alex. You're worrying about nothing, Lando said.

Why do you need us? Just curious, Alexander said.

Well we need someone who can lock locks, lookouts and a getaway driver, Daniel said.

I want to be the getaway driver. I'm born for that role, Pierre said excited.

Max swallows.

I know this is crazy and I understand if you want to back out. We need to do this tonight, Max said nervous.

We're still in, Lando and Pierre said.

Alex?, Max said concerned.

I'm in. We can meet up at my house tonight, Alexander said difficult.

Cool. Make sure you wear black, Daniel said.

I'm so excited, Pierre said.

We're going to get arrested, Alexander said nervous.

Don't think about that. Everything will be fine, Pierre said.

Daniel and Carlos looks at Max.

This went much easier than I thought, Carlos said.

Yes I didn't even have to get my list, Daniel said surprised.

Yes, Max said and stands up.

Guys, thank you. And thank you for not thinking I'm crazy, Max said relieved.

Of course Max, Lando said.

Hey Lando, do you know where the bathroom is?, Daniel asks.

Yes, right in the back. I'll walk with you. I also have to go to the bathroom, Lando said and walks with Daniel away.

I think I'm going to order a coffee. Carlos do you want too?, Pierre asks.

Of course, Carlos said and walks with Pierre away.

Alexander looks at Max.

Max can I have a quick chat with you outside?, Alexander asks.

Sure, Max said.

Alexander walks outside and Max follows him.

"Love is also involved", Max remembers the words.

A few minutes later, Alexander and Max are outside.

Sorry for bringing you outside in the cold, but this is the only place we could be alone, Alexander said.

It's okay. What do you want to talk about?, Max asks.

You know how much I like you. I still owe you a date if you want one, but I was wondering if our relationship was official?, Alexander asks.

Are you joking? Of course our relationship is official. You are the one I ever fell in love with and I am glad to be your boyfriend, Max said.

Can I kiss you?, Alexander asks.

Of course, Max said.

Alexander comes closer and kiss Max. Max kiss back.

Shall we go in?, Alexander asks while kissing.

Yeah, let's go in. I get cold, Max said.

Let's go then, Alexander said and hugs Max.

**Evening in Max's room**

I'm happy for you. It sounds like you love him very much, Sebastian said.

Yes, you deserve it, Carlos said.

Thanks, Max said.

Max's phone starts bleeping and Max sees a message from Lando.

Daniel, Carlos we gotta go. Lando is here in 5 minutes, Max said.

Daniel and Carlos walks to Max.

Be safe, Sebastian said.

We will, Max said.

Max, Daniel and Carlos left the room. Sebastian looks concerned.

**A few minutes later in the hall**

Max's parents are talking with each other. Max, Daniel and Carlos walks into the hall.

Hey mom. Hey dad. We're going over to my friend Lando for the night, Max said.

Why are you dressed in all black? You look like spies, Jos said confused.

School project, Max lied.

It's Sunday and you have a schoolbreak. Plus what do Daniel and Carlos have to do with it?, Max's mother asks confused.

Lando needs extra help, Carlos said.

Yes, he can use any help. We have to go, Daniel said.

Max, Daniel and Carlos run away.

Max's parents looks confused at each other.

I really don't understand today's youth, Max's mother said.

Me too, but he seems happy. So I'm not concerned, Jos said.

Did you actually tell him the news yet?, Max's mother asks.

I didn't had time for it. We'll tell him another time. Why telling him now?, Jos ask.

I just hope he takes it well, Max's mother said concerned.

Me too, Jos said concerned.


	20. Chapter 20

**Outside Alexander's house**

Lando is walking with Max, Daniel and Carlos. They reach Alexander's house.

I'd like to apologize for Pierre's driving skills, Lando warned Daniel and Carlos.

Is it that bad?, Carlos asks.

Let's just say he can be a good racing driver, Lando said and walks to the door.

Is he really that bad?, Daniel asks concerned.

You know when you ride a rollercoaster and your head hits the back of the seat because how fast it is?, Max asks.

Daniel and Carlos nods scared.

Those are Pierre's driving skills, Max smiles.

Hey! I'm right here!, Pierre interupted.

Max, Daniel and Carlos turns around.

Shall we go before my parents start asking questions? By the way, then we don't have to rush, Alexander said and looks at Pierre.

Dude I never got a ticket. You're just dramatic, Pierre said.

**Later at the museum**

Pierre rushes to the gate of the museum and makes an emergency stop in front of the gate.

Not bad, right?, Pierre asks confident.

I'm going to throw up, Alexander said and grabs his head.

All the boys walks out the car and walks to the gate. They have trouble keeping their balance.

You're so dramatic, Pierre said and walks to them.

Daniel what's the plan?, Max asks and ignores Pierre.

Pierre stays here. Lando goes in with Max to lock any necessary locks. Alexander, Carlos and I will stand at a few lookout points which I figure out when we get inside. The most important job is for Max. Max you're grabbing that diary, Daniel said and looks at Max.

Max started to breath.

You can do this, Daniel said confident.

He's right, Alexander said.

How do we actually keep in touch with each other?, Lando asks.

I have earpieces, Daniel said and gives everyone an earpiece.

Where did you actually get those things?, Pierre asks.

I worked at a lasergame hall. Everyone ready?, Daniel asks.

Everyone nods. Max, Daniel, Carlos, Alexander and Lando walks into the gate. Once at the door, Lando breaks the lock on the door. The boys sneak into the museum. They reach the hall.

Okay, I thought that private part was upstairs, Max said.

We'll stay down here and tell you if I see or hear anymore. Alex and Lando, you're going with Max, Daniel said. 

The boys nods and walks upstairs. When the boys were upstairs, Max sees the door.

There it is, Max said.

Ready?, Lando asks.

Yes, Max said.

You got this. Once you get that dairy, we're out here. I'll stay here while you're inside, Alexander said and kiss Max on the cheek.

Max smiles at Alexander and walks towards the door with Lando. Lando locks the door.

Lando, I should be good from this point. There weren't any locks after this from what I remember. You should go back to the car and Daniel and Carlos to go too. The fewer of us to rush, the better, Max said.

Of course, but I give you my lockpick just in case though. Just let me know if you need me, Lando said.

He gaves the lockpick to Max and walks away.

Max walks into the private part and ends up in Esteban's private hall.

Damn. I didn't think about how many rooms I had to go through to get to Kevin's section, Max sighed.

Max walks further till he reach the bookcase.

Yes, now I remember, Max thought.

Max takes the book that opens the secret opening and walks into the tunnel. Max reach Kevin's room.

What?! It is no longer here!, Max thought.

Max calls Daniel.

It's not here anymore, Max whispered.

Crap. Are you sure you looked everywhere?, Daniel asks.

It was here the last time. Fischer moved it somewhere else, but I don't know where, Max whispered.

What about her office?, Daniel asks.

I don't know where here office is. This place is huge, Max whispered.

Meanwhile Alexander hears it too and looks around himself. He sees a large door around the corner.

I think I found it, Alexander said.

How do you know?, Max whispered.

It says "Main Office". Come back down here, Alexander said.

**Later at the main office**

Lando I'm need some help with locking the room, Max said.

Alright Max. It's alot easier than it seems, Lando said.

Okay. Alex can you give me some light?, Max asks.

Yes, Alexander said and turns on the flashlight on his phone.

First thing you're going to do is get the wrench, that's the tool with a hook at the end and you're going to insert it in the bottom of the keyhole, Lando instructed.

Right, Max said and does what Lando says.

Okay. Make sure you keep light tension on it, if you put too much pressure on it you're not going to be able to pick the lock. Now you need the rake. That's a long tool with the ridges on the end. You're going to insert that into the hole at the top, Lando said further.

Done, Max said.

Right. Now you're just going to wiggle that rake the pick back and forth until you open up all the pins of the lock itself. I know it sound like a foreign language, but you'll hear it. Be carefull though. One wrong move and you'll have to start all over from the beginning, Lando said.

Okay, Max said and does what Lando says.

After some rumbling on the lock, the lock breaks open.

Yes, Max said excited.

Great. Let's grab that thing quick and get out of here, Alexander said.

Max and Alexander walks into the office. The office is full of papers and books.

Where do you think where it could be?, Alexander asks.

I don't know. I'm gonna take the desk and you're checking the bookshelf, Max said.

Alexander nods and the boys start searching.

Anything?, Max asks.

Not a dairy, but a key, Alexander said.

Max sees a drawer with a keyhole in the desk.

Can you give me that key?, Max asks.

Yes, Alexander said and gives the key to Max.

Max opens the drawer and sees not only the first dairy of Esteban and the dairy Kevin, but also Esteban's second dairy.

Jackpot!, Max said excited and puts everything in his bagpack.

Let's get out, Alexander said.

Max nods and run away with Alexander. They run out of the hall and run downstairs. They're back in the hall.

I am glad we found it, Max said.

Me too, Alexander said.

Who is there?!, a female voice called out from one of the hallways.

Fischer! Hide behind the pillar, Max whispered.

Alexander and Max run to the pillar and hide behind it. Ms. Fischer walks into the hall and looks around.

I swear I heard something, Ms. Fischer said and walks away.

When Ms. Fischer was gone, Max and Alexander ran outside.

Start the car!, Alexander calls to Pierre.

Max and Alexander run into the car and Pierre starts the car.

Get out of here!, Max orders.

Pierre kicks the gas and drives away.

 **Later at Alexander's house**

Max, Daniel, Carlos and Alexander are recovering from the ride.

Sorry. I shouldn't have told Pierre to kick the gas, Max apologized.

I'm really going to puke now, Alexander said and is throwing up.

We see you tomorrow, Lando said from Pierre's car and Pierre drives away.

Max, Daniel, Carlos you can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch. My parents said it's okay, Alexander said.

Thanks, Max said.

**Later in Alexander's room**

Thanks again for allowing us to sleep here, Max said to Alexander's mother.

Of course. I know how much you mean to my son, Alexander's mother said and walks away.

Max turns to Daniel and Carlos. Max sees them in their pajamas.

Why have you only packed pajamas for yourself?, Max asks.

Because then you can wear your boyfriend's pajamas, Daniel thought and smiles.

We don't know, Carlos smiles.

 **Later in the livingroom**

Max walks into the room and sees Alexander.

Hey, Max said.

Hey, what are you doing down here?, Alexander asks.

Daniel wanted some water, Max said.

Okay. Is my room great for you?, Alexander asks.

It's fine, Max said friendly.

Cool, Alexander smiles.

Thanks again for helping me out tonight, Max said.

Of course Max. Everything for you, Alexander said.

Have a great night, Max smiles.

You too, babe, Alexander smiles and hugs Max.

Max kiss Alexander.

Good night, Max whispered and walks away.

 **Later in Alexander's room**

I got some water, Max said.

Daniel had already started reading Esteban's first diary. Carlos is busy with Kevin's diary.

Started without me?, Max asks.

Sorry, but you were taking your time, Carlos said and smiles.

Did you plan this with him?, Max yawns.

Yes, I knew he's downstairs. You guys needed alone time, Daniel said.

You're the best, Max said.

I know, Daniel said.

How far are you actually?, Max asks.

I've just started, Carlos said.

Well I'm fine. I'm already halfway through it, Daniel said.

How?!, Max and Carlos asks surprised.

I had to read a lot for my studies. When you go to sleep I can read this and the other two dairies before it is morning. I'll relay all the important information to you tomorrow, Daniel said.

Sounds good, Carlos said and gives Kevin's dairy to Daniel.

Yes, I'm tired. Thanks again for doing this, Max said.

That's what friends are for, Daniel said.

 **Night in Alexander's room**

Max and Carlos are sleeping on the bed. Daniel is busy with the diaries. He reads and takes notes on important information.

So he played innocent. Good tactic to hide his filthy real identity. I think I figured out who the killer was. Only the mask and he's caught, Daniel thought and reads further.

 **Morning in Alexander's room**

Wake up!, Daniel calls.

Max and Carlos wakes up.

Morning, Carlos yawns.

How did it go last night?, Max asks interested.

Awesome. I read everything from the beginning to the end. I have a good picture who Esteban was or should I say who he really was. I have to say that I have never hated anyone that much, Daniel said serious.

What do you mean? Esteban was very nice, Max said confused.

You caught into a big lie. I know who the killer is, Daniel said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for the hits and kudos.
> 
> As you read do you know who the killer is now and don't hate me for this. I like Esteban too, but this is just for the story. I'm so sorry that I make Esteban the bad guy in this story. If you don't like this, please don't scold or curse at me in the comments.


	21. Chapter 21

I know who the killer is, Daniel said serious.

Seriously?!, Max asks shocked.

Yes, it was Esteban all the time, Daniel said.

Holy sh*t! I can't believe this!, Max thought.

How do you know for sure?, Carlos asks.

I'll explain later. First I need some sleep. I feel a little tired right now. I never did an all nighter before, Daniel yawns.

A few hours later in Alexander's room

Alright. Now that I could lie down for three hours. I'll tell you what I figured out. I read all the dairies from front to back and I discovered that Kevin mentioned and wrote also about an older maid who's name is Britta. I picked up Esteban's diaries and Britta was also mentioned in Esteban's second diary. Britta took care of Esteban since Esteban was a little kid. Britta was the one who discovered Esteban's twisted mind at a young age, Daniel begins. 

**Flashback, Ocon castle, 1853**

I'm starving! I demand food this instant!, Esteban screams.

**_"I noted that Esteban was always a mean child. All he does is shout, hit, demolish. Not only is he mean, but also cruel. He walks with an air of entitlement that only grown men have, but even a grown man hasn't this much attitude. I never seen something like this before."_ **

Esteban, we've gone over this. You cannot scream at me every time if you want something, Britta said carefull and kneels to Esteban.

It's Mr. Ocon for you, peasant! Who said I can't do what I want?!, Esteban hissed and slaps Britta in her face.

_**"Years later the Räikkönen family moved into this castle. This family also had a son named Kimi who was older than Esteban. I thought it will get better, but I was wrong. Esteban was getting worse than he already was. He wanted us all to believe he was a good person, but I caught him just acting it out."** _

**Flashback, Esteban's room, Ocon castle, 1860**

Mr. Ocon. What are you doing with your father's documents?, Britta said with a bitter tone in her voice.

I've done nothing. It was Kimi's fault, Esteban lied.

And how do you want to explain why those documents are in your room?, Britta asks.

Shut up!, Esteban scraps the documents and runs away.

 **Present time in Alexander's room**

Britta wrote that this wasn't uncommon for Esteban. From the beginning when Kimi arrived at the castle, Esteban started acting strangely. He behaved to neatly towards everyone. Britta caught him and saw that his true one was still there and had even gotten worse, Daniel said.

Why did he act out?, Max asks confused.

Unfortunately, Kevin's diary didn't answer why Esteban did that. All I can get to know about this Britta is that Esteban hated Kimi, but I looked in Esteban's second dairy and that dairy made everything clear. Esteban wrote that Esteban's father misplaced Esteban's grandfather's ring and went on a search. He said it made no sense that he would lose something so important, as he always put it back where it belonged. You can only imagine how distraught he was upon losing it considering it was a treasured family heirloom. Everyone looked for it for months, figuring that it had been lost in the house. They searched high and low, but the ring seemed to have dissapeared. Till one day. Britta was fixing up Kimi's bed when she felt something lumpy in the mattress. There was the ring everyone was searching for, hidden in a mattress. Britta knew that the ring couldn't have fallen in there by mistake and then it dawned on her. Esteban stole the ring and put it there. Again nobody knew why he did that, Daniel said.

Did Esteban get in trouble for taking the ring?, Carlos asks.

Nope, Daniel said.

Okay, maybe I don't follow it anymore but what has this got to do with the murder?, Max asks confused.

The point is Esteban's hate to Kimi. Esteban always tried to put the blame at Kimi so Kimi would be found unreliable and unfit for the duchy. That guy tried everything to become a duke in the nastiest ways. That's why he killed Sebastian in revenge because Kimi had become the duke and he didn't. He had already planned this out when he first met Sebastian. Killing Sebastian without anyone knowing it was him, knocking Kimi out, putting Kimi near Sebastian's body with blood and the weapon, blaming Kimi for the murder so that Kimi could no longer be a duke, Kimi goes into the dungeons and drive Kimi crazy without Kimi knowing it was him until Kimi couldn't handle it anymore and died of madness, but then the worst comes, Daniel said sad.

What do you mean the worst is yet to come?! What could be worse than this?!, Max asks shocked.

Esteban has gone after Sebastian's and Kimi's daughter, Daniel said sad.

You mean?!, Max asks shocked.

Yes, he killed that daughter too. He did that so she couldn't become a duchess, Daniel said.

That's horrible, but we now have enough proof what kind of monster he was, Carlos said.

Well we need one more thing to complete the proof and that's the mask, Daniel said.

Is there somewhere in the diary what says where the mask is?, Max asks.

No, but I suspect where it could be hidden. Kevin had written something interesting in his dairy, Daniel said.

**Flashback, Esteban's castle, 1871**

Kevin, can you come here now! I have to go to the crypts before it gets dark!, Esteban calls.

_**"I didn't even go back to Kimi's castle after Sebastian's body was found and now I had to go to their crypts without knowing why Esteban wanted to go there. But why do I have a feeling that this is not good?"** _

Kevin walks downstairs and sees Esteban. He walks to Esteban.

Took you long. Were you still crying about what happened one year ago?, Esteban asks innocent.

Yes, but I'm alright. You need me to accompany?, Kevin asks nervous.

No, but I called you down for the pleasure of your company, Esteban said.

But that's what I asked yet?, Kevin asks confused.

Oh sorry, then I misunderstood you. Anyway, I need help in the crypts. It's something important, Esteban said.

Okay Sir, Kevin said nervous.

_**"Esteban spoke to me in short, clipped tones the entire time we made our journey to the crypts. He was friendly, but something was off with him. Perhaps I was overthinking, but it feels like he was hiding something. I saw it in his face, but still I didn't know why he wanted to go to the crypts so bad. Why must we go before dark? Today it is exactly one year since they found Kimi dead. I haven't heard from Esteban about it since then. Then why did he came back to it today? What is he up to? What is he hiding?"** _

**Flashback, later by the gate of the crypts**

_**"It's still strange to me that this castle used to be a place of joy for me. It was a place where I felt home. A place where I felt I had family. I feel every moment again. The horses pulled up to the gate, the music of the balls and Sebastian and Kimi. It's still strange. Never again will I hear Sebastian's voice again, Never again will I see Kimi's pride as duke and never again will I see them again."** _

Esteban opened the gate.

Kevin are you coming? We are in a hurry, Esteban said.

Yes, Kevin said and follows Esteban.

 **Flashback, later in the crypts**

Esteban and Kevin reach the doors of the crypts.

Kevin you stand here till I'm done. Understood?, Esteban asks.

Kevin was silent.

I ask you something, Esteban said.

Of course Sir, Kevin said.

Great and don't try to see what I'm doing. It's something private, Esteban said.

Okay, Kevin smiles uncomfortable.

Esteban walks into the crypts and locks the door behind him so Kevin can't go after him. Kevin didn't trust it and put his ear on the door so he can hear what Esteban was doing.

_**"I heard nothing, but only clanging and banging that night. The sound of gravel across the floors. I didn't knew what he was doing, but I knew for sure this was no good."** _

**Present time in Alexander's room**

Okay, one thing is for sure. That Esteban was crazy, Carlos said.

Yeah, but I told you that because I think he hide his prestigious mask and documents that certainly state what his plan was in his crypt. It all makes sense. Kevin was stating Esteban was hiding something, Esteban blamed everyone except himself and Esteban hated Kimi and Sebastian, Daniel said.

And where do you think where it is? I think those crypts are mazes and Esteban wouldn't hide it in plain sight, Max said.

Maybe in the walls, Alexander said and walks into the room.

What do you mean?, Carlos asks.

Hear me out. I recently went to an exhibit about things they hid in walls in the Victorian era. It was pretty common in that time. Mostly it were things like money or jewelry. Those vaults were behind paintings, statues or just plain walls. What if this also applies to the mask and those important documents?, Alexander asks.

That's a good point. I was also thinking about that. That explains why Kevin heard all that clashing and clanging. Not to mention the gravel he heard, Daniel said.

And what if we don't find anything?, Max asks concerned.

It wouldn't hurt to try. What could you lose?, Carlos asks.

He's right. You never know if it is there if you don't try. C'mon I'll drive you home, Alexander said.

**Later in the evening at Max's room**

So you have to go back now?, Max asks.

Yes, we only booked for two days. Otherwise the flight would be too expensive, Carlos said.

I'm really going to miss you, Max said.

We too and we're glad we could help, Daniel said.

You've done more than help, Max said.

Of course, but we're best friends. Besides, we have to tell you something but we never got around to it, Daniel said.

Is everything okay?, Max asks concerned.

Yeah, everything is fine. Only we have looked at some universities here in Frankfurt, Carlos said.

Really?, Max asks.

Yes, we know you said that you don't know how long you are here, but you seem really happy here. You've got Alex and you made new friends. You're settled in. That's why we looked, but we're not sure yet. Australia is so boring without you. If it is certain that you will stay here, we will move here, Daniel said.

Wow, I don't know what to say. Do your families agree?, Max asks.

We've told them and they agree, Carlos said and gives Max a hug.

Daniel gives also Max a hug.

Thanks guys, Max said.

Thank you, Carlos and Daniel said.

Daniel! Carlos! It's time to go!, Max's mother calls.

We have to go, but we still want to say goodbye to Sebastian, Carlos said.

I've been there all the time, Sebastian said.

Daniel and Carlos turns around. They walk to him.

Why are you leaving so soon?, Sebastian asks.

Trust us, we stay longer if we could. Unfortunately we could only stay for two days and we have to go home. I guess this is our final goodbye, Daniel said.

What do you mean?, Sebastian asks confused.

Max will tell you. We really have to go now, Carlos said.

Yes, but we hope you can finally see him there, Daniel said.

Daniel and Carlos walks to Sebastian and hugs him.

Goodbye Sebastian, Daniel and Carlos said.

**Later in the hall**

Daniel and Carlos are busy with their bags and Max is looking at them. He looks sad.

I can't handle that they are leaving, but we will see each other again. Unfortunately with what we found and what I know now is that soon I'm going to say goodbye to someone I'll never see again. I don't know I'm ready for that, Max thought.


	22. Chapter 22

**Max's room**

"Unfortunately you'll face a great loss", Max remember the words.

Max sighed and faced Sebastian.

So we read Esteban's second dairy and Kevin's dairy. After reading Esteban's second dairy and putting a few things together I know who the killer is, Max said.

Who?, Sebastian asks desperate.

Read the marked parts for yourself, Max said and hands the dairies over to Sebastian.

Sebastian takes the diaries and read the marked pages. After a few minutes, Sebastian threw the diaries to the floor in anger.

Bastard that he was!, Sebastian screams.

I was also shocked when I found out, Max said.

Unbelievable, I always had mixed feelings about Esteban but I never knew why. I knew he would do everything to be a duke, but this?, Sebastian said shocked.

Anyway, I probably know that he has his documents with his plan in it and the mask hidden in his crypt, Max said.

How are you so sure of it?, Sebastian asks.

Daniel read Kevin's diary and it stated that Esteban was busy in his crypt for private reasons. It is likely that he may have hidden those things in the walls. Was that common during your time?, Max asks.

It was. Some of my parents friends hid jewelry or money behind paintings, Sebastian said.

I suppose we should go look, but we must wait till my parents are asleep, Max said.

Okay. I shall meet you back here tonight, Sebastian said.

Max nods and Sebastian dissapeared.

 **Evening in Max's room**

Max is taking a nap, but he can't fall asleep.

Half of me is worried that we maybe find nothing and that we're both setting ourselfs up for disappointment. The other part of me can't cope with what we do when we find it. Would that just be it? Will Sebastian fade away from existence? Am I ready for a goodbye?, Max thought and stands up.

Sebastian appeared.

Ready to go?, Sebastian asks excited and sits at the end of Max's bed.

Max looks difficult at him.

It's like a deja vu seeing him sit at the end of my bed. Is it selfish of me to hope that this wouldn't be the last time? Yes, but I must do it. This is the last chance for him to prove the truth. He wants to rest and go there. I have to let him go, Max thought and sighed.

Let's go, Max said confident.

**Later in the crypts**

Max and Sebastian walks into the crypts with a flashlight in the dark. The halls give a grim atmosphere. Max and Sebastian reach the door of Esteban's crypt.

Before we go in, I just want to say one thing Max. No matter what happens, thank you for all your help. Whether we find it or not. I'm gratefull for you and for all your help, Sebastian said.

I'm glad that I can help. Are you sure to do this?, Max asks.

We're going in there together so I'll be fine, Sebastian said calm.

Let's go then, Max said.

Max and Sebastian walks into the door and reach Esteban's crypt. They end up in a large room with Esteban's grave in the middle.

"Remember that this was all planned before you got here", Max remember the words.

As we made our way through the crypts, I felt another wave of deja vu wash over me. It's strange. I've never been here before, but my feet were moving faster than my mind. I walk to a wall in the corner and I'm almost certain that this was the right wall and spot, Max thought.

He walks to the wall and Sebastian follows him.

It could be any wall. Why this one?, Sebastian asks confused.

It's a feeling I have, Max said and focus on the wall.

Whatever brick he hid it behind has to be a little bit loose, Max thought.

Max walks closer to the wall and begins to feel the bricks. He feels each brick until he comes across one that feels looser than the others.

This one feels loose. See if I get it out, Max thought.

Max pulls harder on the brick and loosens the brick. Not only does this brick come loose, but a whole hole comes loose. Max walks back to see a gaping hole with the mask, the black suit and the documents in the hole. Max takes the document and sees that the whole plan with Esteban's opinion about Kimi's duchy is in the document.

Oh my god. Is it true? Does that mean Sebastian is finally free?, Max thought and looks at Sebastian.

We got it, Sebastian said relieved.

Yes, Max said and reads the document.

**Flashback, Esteban's castle, 1870**

Victory! After years living in the shadow of that Fin, I have surpassed him. Finally I'm a duke. Finally I'm more loved and respected. All I had to do was to take everything from him. His love, his life, his daughter, his dignity. After all, who would love a murderer? Oh wait, that's me. That poor fool wouldn't even hurt a fly and as a bonus I am also rid of that Vettel. I never saw things turning out this way. Victory is so sweet and I'm never going to be caught. I know exactly where to hide the truth, Esteban laughs.

**Present time in Max's room**

He admits right?, Sebastian asks.

Yes, he does. We have to get this to my dad somehow. The mask, the dairies, the document with Esteban's plan and the suit, Max said.

This is so surreal, is it? I'm not ready to say goodbye to you, Sebastian said sad.

Me neither, but this is what you wanted. You want to rest and see Kimi there, Max said.

That's right, Sebastian said relieved.

Let's put this in my dad's office, Max said.

Sebastian nods.

 **Later in Jos's office**

Jos walks into the office. He sees the mask, the dairies, the documents and the suit on his desk.

The f*ck are these?, Jos thought and walks to it. 

Jos grabs the documents and reads it. His eyes widened.

Holy sh*t!, Jos thought and grabs his phone.

Anne it's me. You gotta listen to me. Do me a favor and call Mr. Steiner while I call Yu, we need to schedule a meeting ASAP, Jos said quick.

Why?, Ms. Fischer asks confused.

Because I have new evidence that the history of Frankfurt can change, Jos said excited.

**A few days later in Max's room**

I don't understand. It's been days we found it, Max said confused.

Maybe I'm just meant to be here forever, Sebastian said sad.

Max are you in here?, Jos asks at the other side of the door.

Sebastian dissapeared and Jos walks inside.

Hey dad. What's up?, Max asks.

I'm going to be on tv, Jos said excited.

For what?, Max asks.

Something you're not interested in, but I'll hope you watch and support me. It's just the news channel, nothing big, Jos said calm.

Okay, I'll watch, Max said.

Thank you. I'll see you when I got home. Oh, your mother and I have something really important to talk to you about, but that can wait, Jos said and walks out of Max's room.

**Later in Max's room**

Max turns on his tv and sits down next to Sebastian on the bed.

Guess that this is important for my dad, Max said.

I think so too, Sebastian said.

Max focus on the tv.

Good afternoon and thank you for turning in. Exciting news for you all tonight as historians change the verdict on a 150 year old homicide. It's long been thought that Kimi Räikkönen, the eighth duke of Frankfurt murdered his husband Sebastian Vettel in 1870. But new evidence suggest that this isn't true at all. We go to out reporter Kelly with the inside scoop, the presenter said.

Thanks Hans. I'm here with Mr. Jos Verstappen and Ms. Anne Fischer, two historians who know everything of all Frankfurt's history. Can you tell us what you've discovered during the recent events?, the reporter asks.

Well Kelly, it's long been thought that Kimi Räikkönen was the one who killed his husband Sebastian Vettel. When I was in charge of curating Sebastian and Kimi's former home. We had only uncovered Sebastian's dairy and no other evidence suggested that Kimi didn't kill him. It wasn't untill recently that we found new evidence which let is know that Kimi wasn't the one responsible for Sebastian's murder, Jos said.

If Kimi wasn't responsible for the murder, who then?, the reporter asks.

Esteban Ocon, the man who was lined up to be duke. We know this because we recently discovered documents with Esteban's real personality in it. Prior to this, I had copies of his dairy, but it seems that he penned the one I had to make himself off like a different person. The recent documents we've found confirms that Esteban Ocon is the real killer. Esteban himself confirmed this and the handwriting in the documents come right over with his diaries. This confirmation also correlates with some entries I've read in Kevin Magnussen's dairy, a servant of Esteban Ocon and a few documents of Esteban's caretaker called Britta, Ms. Fischer said.

This is shocking news. Mr. Ocon has always been granted as a human rights activist and he advocate for many things. What does this mean?, the reporter asks.

It means that many of the titles he's been given throughout history will need to be revisited. It means that we'll be rewriting history, Ms. Fischer said.

What Ms. Fischer said. History will be rewriten on both ends. We now know that Kimi was an innocent man who was framed for his husband's murder. Now it's up to us that history gets corrected and most importantly changed, Jos said.

Absolutely fascinating. There you have it, Hans. It's never too late for justice to be served, the reporter said.

Absolutely Kelly. Now we move forth with the weather and traffic with Tom, the presenter said.

Max turns off the tv and stands up. Sebastian stands also up.

That was crazy, Max said and is shocked.

He looks at Sebastian's suit.

What is it?, Sebastian asks confused.

Your suit. The stains are gone, Max said shocked.

Sebastian looks at his suit and is shocked too.

This means one thing. I can't believe this was it. After spending so much time with him and having him be a part of my every day life. He was finally ready to go, but I wasn't ready to let him go. I know it's time and I have to let him go, Max thought and feels the tears in his eyes.

Does this mean?, Sebastian asks sad.

Yes, I think it's time for you to go there and that this is our final goodbye, Max said and started to cry.

Max, Sebastian said sad and hugs Max.

I'm going to miss you so much, Max cried.

And I will miss you too. You will be in my heart forever, Sebastian said sad.

Is it selfish of me to want you to stay?, Max cried.

No. Look at all the trouble you've gone through just for me. I've never meet a kind and brave person like you, Sebastian said sad.

I don't know what to say. Thank you Sebastian. Thank you for everything. Your kindness, your friendship, just everything, Max cried.

No Max, thank you. Before you moved in, me existence was nothing but only sadness and loneliness. I began to think I'd be stuck here in this castle for eternity, but you have changed that all around. You have a good heart and I hope you never lose that, Sebastian said sad.

I will never forget you Sebastian. I love you, Max cried.

And I love you too, Max, Sebastian said.

Those were Sebastian's last words. Sebastian slowly faded away and Sebastian is gone forever. Max is alone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this was not the end of the story. There are two more chapters to come with more touchable moments in them.


	23. Chapter 23

This is not true!, Max cries and collapses.

Max!, Max's mother calls.

Max keeps crying and tries to ignore his mother, but his mother keeps calling.

Your dad and I wants to talk to you for a minute!, Max's mother calls.

Max knows there is no way around it and gets up. He wipes his tears and tries to stay calm. He walks to the door. He looks back again and walks out his room.

**Later in the hall**

How do you think how he will respond to this?, Jos asks nervous.

I don't know, Max's mother sighed.

What if he's gonna hate us for this?, Jos asks nervous.

Jos, Max's mother tries to calm Jos.

Are we going to ruin his life with this?, Jos asks nervous.

Jos! Let me handle this!, Max's mother screams.

Meanwhile, Max had come down.

Sweetheart. Your father and I want to have a quick chat with you. It's really important, Max's mother said.

What is it?, Max asks sad and uninterested.

Are you okay? You look a little sad, Jos said concerned.

Oh no I think Daniel and Carlos heard us and already told Max, Max's mother panicked.

Mom what are you talking about?, Max asks confused.

The castle is ready to be open to the public soon. It will be a museum. So that means we're moving back to Australia, Jos said carefull.

We know you had no choice when we moved here. So you can choose from us what you want for yourself. You can decide whether you want to stay here in Frankfurt or whether you want to come back to Perth with us. You can even return to The Netherlands if you want, Max's mother said.

This shocked Max.

You don't have to decide right away. We'll give you until tomorrow to decide. It is best for you if you can make the right choice. We didn't let you know last time and that was a big mistake on our part. Think about it and we'll talk tomorrow. Is that okay Max?, Max's mother asks.

Max ran out of words and only nodded.

 **Night in Max's room**

I can't sleep. I still couldn't believe all of this. Sebastian is gone forever. It feels so weird. He is really gone and instead of feeling relieved, I feel heartbroken. And now the news that we are going back to Australia makes it worse. I have to make a decision about my future and I have no idea what I want. I need to talk to someone about this, Max thought.

Max sees his phone and grabs it. He calls Alexander.

Hey babe. Everything okay?, Alexander asks concerned.

Alex, I need your advice with something. My parents said this afternoon that we will probably move back to Australia, but I have the choice to stay here. It's all up to me and I don't know what I want, Max said.

Well I have already searched for information about schools in Perth and Australia, Alexander said.

You what?!, Max asks shocked.

You heard me, Max. I know we haven't been dating for long, but you mean a lot for me and I care about you. I had already seen this coming. I don't want to lose you over something as distance. Whatever your decision is, I'm with you, Alexander said calm.

Then I know what I'm going to do, Max said confident.

**Six months later in Perth Australia**

It's open!, Max calls from his dorm room.

The door opens and Alexander walks in.

Hello handsome, Alexander greets and kiss Max's cheek.

How was class?, Max asks.

Awful, Alexander sighed.

Why?, Max laughs.

I have a group project to do and of course I am in the worst group with all guys who are lazy, Alexander complained.

That sounds bad, Max said.

It is. How is your essay going?, Alexander asks.

Not good. I can't focus on anything, Max sighed.

Then I have an idea. We go out and eat something, Alexander said.

I'm in, Max said and kiss Alexander.

Come on, Alexander said and walks with Max away.

 **Later outside**

Feel better now?, Alexander asks.

I guess, Max said and looks at the blue sky.

You still think about him, right?, Alexander asks and looks also at the sky.

It's still hard for me. It's been six months now, Max said sad.

I'm so sorry, Max, Alexander said.

It's okay, just wondering what happened to him. What happens after death? Is there really a heaven? Do you end up in a black hole? Are you going into an eternal sleep? Is your soul just fading away? Is your life going to be reset? Are you going to be reincarnated? Are you going to another world? I know it sounds crazy, Max said.

It doesn't sound crazy. Everyone asks those questions and wants to know what happens after death. Besides you cared for him. What do you think?, Alexander asks.

I, Max said.

**Flashback, six months ago in heaven/afterlife**

There was a flash in Sebastian's eyes and he opens his eyes. He lies on the ground and looks around. Everything is white and clear. Sebastian looks at his body. He sees that he is wearing a different suit. He gets up and sees a mirror. He sees that he is no longer white-pale and transparent. Instead, he sees that he has color again and has his body back. He also feels that he can feel again. He also leans against the wall and the wall just stops him instead of going through it. 

What is this? Where am I?, Sebastian asks confused.

Where you are supposed to be, a male voice said.

Sebastian turns around and sees Kevin Magnussen standing in front of him.

Kevin?!, Sebastian asks shocked.

That is a long time ago, Kevin said.

Sebastian runs to Kevin and hugs him. Kevin hugs back.

Where are we? What is this place? Why are you here?, Sebastian asks confused.

You are in heaven. We've been waiting for you for 150 years and you're finally here, Kevin said relieved.

We?, Sebastian asks more confused.

See for yourself. Follow me, Kevin said and walks to a door.

Sebastian follows Kevin to the door. Kevin opens the door. Sebastian walks into the room and is shocked. He sees Kimi standing by a baby cot. Sebastian hears a baby from the bed.

Calm down daddy will be right there. I know you can't wait to see him, Kimi says to the baby.

Sebastian walks to Kimi and Kimi turns around. He smiles at Sebastian.

You are finally here, Kimi said relieved.

Kimi?, Sebastian asks in disbelieve.

Sebastian walks to Kimi and hugs Kimi. Kimi kiss Sebastian.

Is this real? Is it really you?, Sebastian asks.

Yes, my love. It's me. I've missed you so much, Kimi said.

I cannot believe this. This must be a dream, Sebastian said confused.

It's not. Everything is real. I owe you an apology. I should've protected you, Kimi said.

No, I'm the one who have to apologize. If I hadn't been so naive, Sebastian said.

It's not your fault. I want to tell you so much, but I have to do this first, Kimi said and kissed Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian kissed back.

You don't know how long I've waited to see you again. We've waited so long, Kimi said.

You mean?, Sebastian asks.

Yes, she waited too, Kimi said.

It's a girl?, Sebastian asks.

Yes, come meet her, Kimi said and walks to the baby.

Sebastian walks also to the baby.

Wow she's beautifull. How come she's still a baby? Is it that she died when she was a baby?, Sebastian asks.

No, what I understand is that she doesn't start her life here until you are here too. You are here now and she can finally start her life here in heaven, Kimi said.

And how old will she get? Does she stop at an age or so?, Sebastian asks.

She will live as old as us and then she will not age anymore and will live forever just like us, Kimi said.

That's fascinating, Sebastian said admiringly.

It is. I still haven't given her a name. It didn't feel right to give her a name without you, Kimi said.

Sebastian looks at the baby and thinks.

There is only one name that feels right, Sebastian thought and faced Kimi.

Maxime, Sebastian said.

That's a lovely name. Where's that from?, Kimi asks excited.

I name her after someone who has helped me tremendously and has a special place in my heart forever. Without him I would never have come here. I have so much to tell you, Sebastian said.

Lucky for us, we have the rest of eternity. Let's have lunch together, Kimi said.

Yes, Sebastian said and walks to Maxime.

He picks up Maxime and looks at her.

Thank you for everything Max, Sebastian thought and smiles.

Sebastian leaves the room with Kimi.

**Present time in Perth Australia**

I think he's in heaven and at peace, Max said relieved.

I think you're absolutely right about that, Alexander said.

Max and Alexander keeps staring at the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's a short explanation for you.
> 
> First of all, Max and Alexander lives together in a dorm apartment. They live there together with Daniel and Carlos, so Daniel and Carlos stayed in Australia.
> 
> Second, that whole thing that Sebastian's and Kimi's baby who couldn't grow up in heaven until Sebastian was there is just made up for this story.
> 
> Third, I don't know if you're familiair with the name Maxime and I don't know if Maxime is a common/used name in other countries. Maxime is a name in The Netherlands. It's a unisex name just like Robin or Taylor. Maxime has the same pedigree as the name Max.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set 10 years later in the story. Imagine for this chapter that Max kinda looks like as Nico Hulkenberg. Unfortunatly for Alexander, Daniel and Carlos I don't come across an older driver who looks like them.

**10 years later in Perth Australia**

Hey Max. I'm back and I brought you a gift, Daniel said and close the door.

What is it?, Max asks.

Pizza and I got some whine too, Daniel said.

Nice, Max said excited.

Daniel placed the pizza and the whine on the table. He pours the wine into glasses and sits down next to Max.

How was your week with Carlos?, Max asks.

He's so busy with his job as an educator, but I love spending time with him, Daniel said.

Looks like his dream to become an educator came true, Max said.

Yes, but I'm just enjoying where we are right now, Daniel said.

I heard you guys are going to move to Spain, right?, Max asks.

Yes, the last time we were there, our wedding was held there, Daniel said and smiles.

I still remember it. You had organized it nicely, Max said.

Yes, but now we are going to live there together with our two sons. Do you already have plans with Alexander?, Daniel asks.

We are going on vacation on a cruise to New Zealand in a few days, Max smiles.

Did you already pack?, Daniel asks.

No, I'm going to do that tonight, Max said.

Is Alexander going to help you with that?, Daniel asks.

To be fair we wanted to start yesterday, but it ended in sex, Max smiles.

I see. You were busy with getting the mood, Daniel laughs.

Dan, Max sighed.

Alright I'm done. Shall we start now? I'll help you, Daniel said.

Of course, Max said.

 **A few days later in the hall of the apartment**

You look good, Alexander said.

Thanks love. You look good too. Ready to go?, Max asks.

Yes, our flight to Auckland is in a few hours, Alexander said.

Well let's get going before we're late, Max said.

Wait! Before we go I have this, Alexander said and picks up a champagne bottle.

He puts the champagne into glasses.

This is to celebrate that we've been together for 10 years now. To our relationship, Alexander said and raises his glass.

To our relationship, Max cheers.

Alexander and Max drink the champagne and clean it up.

Now we can go, Max said.

**Later in the plane**

Alexander is on his phone and Max is looking out the window.

The past ten years have gone fast. I can still remember when I was 22 and now I'm 32. Alexander, Daniel, Carlos and I graduated in those ten years and we are still in touch. Daniel is a psychologist and Carlos is an educator. They have also developed feelings for each other, got married five years ago, started a family and are now moving to Spain. Alexander is a history teacher and believe or not I am now a historian. We also live together. We also have contact with Pierre and Lando. Pierre is a test driver for Honda now. Lando went back to the UK and has a daughter with his girlfriend. Only after all these years I still miss Sebastian. I have never forgotten him. Especially now because it has been 10 years and I am now his age. What happened then will remain in my heart forever, but I have learned to live without him. His life was over and mine continues. No matter how hard it is. I will never see him again and I know it. There's no way we'll ever meet each other again. It's also for the best. He is at peace, Max thought.

 **Later at the cruise**

Give me a moment to look up the room numbers, Alexander said.

Alexander picks up his phone with the email about the cruise.

Okay, we have room A56 on the third deck, Alexander said.

Good. Shall we go to the bar? Our stuff has already been brought to our room, Max said.

Great idea, Alexander said excited.

Max and Alexander walk to the top deck. On the deck you have a sea view, a pool, a bar and much more.

You have selected a wonderful vacation love, Max said admiringly.

Thank you. I know you love nature, Alexander said.

Yes and cruise makes it more romantic, Max smiles.

Yes, Alexander smiles.

What do you actually want to drink?, Max asks.

Pina Colada. Shall I walk with you otherwise?, Alexander asks.

Max nods and walk to the bar with Alexander. Once at the bar they see that the bartender is busy. The bartender is small and muscular. When the bartender finished, Max ordered.

Hi, can we get two Pina Colada's?, Max orders.

Sure, just give me a moment, the bartender said friendly.

Alexander sees the bartender's name on the nameplate.

Valtteri? Beautiful name. I never heard of that name, Alexander said to the bartender.

Yes, I am Finnish. It is a very common name in Finland, the bartender said and talks further with Alexander.

Finland?, Max thought and remembers Kimi.

Kimi was Finnish, Max thought.

Here are your drinks, the bartender said and put the drinks on the counter.

Thank you, Alexander said.

Max keep looking at the bartender.

No Max. It's just coincidence, Max thought and walks away with Alexander.

Are you alright? You look a little bit pale, Alexander said concerned.

I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well, Max said.

Okay. Let me know if you want to go back to out room earlier, Alexander said.

Thanks, but I'm fine, Max smiles.

**Later at the pool**

So he was messing with you?, Max asks to Daniel at the phone.

Yes, sometimes I get tired of him, Daniel said.

Your son is four. Toddlers can sometimes be difficult, Max said.

Yes, but I love him. Hey I have to hang up because we are doing some shopping and soon I will irritate Carlos, Daniel said.

It's okay. I'll see you when I get back from vacation, Max said.

Great. Have a nice vacation and give my regards to Alex, Daniel said.

I will, Max said and hangs up.

Max went to talk to Alexander, but a woman was interrupting.

Would you like to enter the cruise raffle?, the woman offers.

What's the price?, Alexander asks.

Winners get a free spa day, the woman said.

Max what do you think?, Alexander asks.

I like a little fun, Max said.

Cool. We're in, Alexander said to the woman.

Awesome. The winner will be announced soon, the woman said and walks away.

**Later on the day**

It's time to announce the raffle ticket winner! The winner is Sebastian Vettel!, the woman calls from a platform.

This shocked Max.

What?!, Max thought.

A 15-year-old boy runs towards the woman. The boy has brown straight hair and a tinted skin. So it turns out that the name is a coincidence.

Another coincidence?, Max thought.

Are you alright?, Alexander asks concerned.

Yeah, I think I'll lie down for a while, Max said.

Okay, see you later, Alexander said 

Max dries off and walks away. 

Time to settle it. I can't wait for it, Alexander thought.

**Later in the hall of the third deck**

Max walks through the hall and sighed.

10 years later and I still miss him like grazy. I can't if I just miss him or of everything I've seen so far has been a sign. A sign that he's still around in some way, but that's just a wish, Max thought.

He walks further and reach his room. Unfortunately he bumped into someone.

I am very sorry. I was so in my mind that I didn't see where I was going, Max apologized.

No worries, a man said.

The man turns around and Max is shocked. The man in front of Max looks a lot like Sebastian, only the man has black hair instead of blond hair. Everything else is identical. Even the voice is the same.

Is this just me or does this man sound and look exactly like Sebastian?, Max thought.

There you are. You dropped your keys. Are you alright?, the man asks and gives the keys to Max.

I'm sorry but you remind me of someone from Germany I knew, Max said.

That's funny. I am not German at all. I am American. My name is Jason Dean by the way, the man laughs.

Then it is just a coincidence. Sorry again for bumping into you, Max apologized.

It's alright, the man said and walks away.

It's just another coincidence Max, Max thought and opens the door.

**Later in the bathroom**

I need to take a bath and go to sleep. I'm clearly losing my mind now, Max said and turns on the lights.

Max is surprised and sees Alexander in the bathtub with candles.

We didn't win a spa day, so I brought the spa to you. Plus we know each other for 10 years. I know when something is bothering you. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I thought it would be nice if we could relax together, Alexander said.

Wow, Max said admiringly and steps into the bath.

Have I ever told you that you are the best boyfriend I could wish for?, Max asks admiringly.

Yes, Alexander said.

Max looks at him, but his thoughts of Sebastian come back. Alexander sees it.

Do you want to talk about it?, Alexander asks.

Yeah, I keep seeing things that reminds me of Sebastian. It's weird and I can't explain why, Max said.

Well, it's not like you'd ever forget him. Right?, Alexander asks.

I don't know. I have never seen him since 10 years ago when he disappeared from existence and today I see all the things that remind me of him. It feels more than a coincidence. I know I sound crazy, Max said.

Not at all. Maybe he's sending messages in some way to let you know he's still somewhere. After all you through with him, I'd believe in anything, Alexander said and kissed Max.

Max kissed back.

I love you, Max said.

And I love you too, Alexander said.

**Night in the room**

Alexander is sleeping and Max is still thinking.

Alexander is right. If I see signs of Sebastian, it could be that he is still there somewhere. I still wish I could see him ever again, Max thought and falls asleep.

After he felt asleep a bright light appeared. Max opens his eyes and sees that he stood in an empty large wood. All around the wood were clouds. The wood resembles a boundary between existence and non-existence.

Where am I?, Max asks.

Max sees a blond girl running. The girl looks like a 10 year old. The girl looks at him and smiles.

Come, the girl said and runs into the clouds.

Max looks confused at the girl.

Who was that?, Max asks confused and decided to follow the girl.

He walks into the wood. Behind the wood, Max ends up in a field. He sees the girl.

Hey! Who are you?!, Max calls.

The girl smiles and walks further. Max sees the girl is walking to a man. Max sees only the back of the man. The man is wearing a dark blue suit and has blond hair just like the girl.

Hey? Where am I? Who are you?, Max asks confused.

Somewhere nice. It's a long time ago, the man said and turns around.

Max is shocked when he saw the man.

Sebastian?!, Max asks shocked and runs to him.

Max hugs Sebastian and Sebastian hugs back.

Is this a dream?, Max asks confused.

I asked the exact same question when I got here. The answer is yes and no, Sebastian said.

I've missed you so much, Max said.

I've missed you too. You grew up. Only your eyes can still be recognized, Sebastian said.

I know. I'm 32 now. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you, Max said.

And that's the same for me. Besides, someone really wants to meet you, Sebastian said.

Sebastian is looking at the blond girl who stands further up.

I'm over here daddy!, the girl calls.

Max looks also at the girl.

Is she his child?, Max thought.

Love, come over here! I have someone very special I'd like you to meet!, Sebastian calls.

The girl hesitates.

I'm sorry, she can be quite shy. We'll walk over to her, Sebastian said and walks with Max to the girl.

The girl walks closer, but clings her to Sebastian's legs.

Max, this is my daughter, Sebastian said.

This turns out to get the girl's attention.

Daddy, is he the one I was named after?, the girl asks excited.

Yes Maxime, Sebastian smiles.

Max looks at the girl and swallows.

He named his daughter after me?! Please don't cry, Max thought.

Maxime runs to Max and hugs him.

Thanks again for bringing my daddy back to my other daddy and me, Maxime said.

Max kneels to the girl and hugs her.

It was my pleasure, Max said.

Daddy can he go to the castle with us?, Maxime asks to Sebastian.

I'm afraid not. He can't stay here for long, Sebastian said sad.

Why not?, Max asks confused.

It just is. Honey, please go to your dad, Sebastian said.

Okay, Maxime said and hugs Max.

Please come back someday, Maxime said and walks away.

Max looks at Sebastian.

I can't believe you named your daughter after me. Thank you, Max said with tears.

No, thank you. Without you, this would never happened. You know, throughout our time together I always looked at you as the son I never got. When I saw Maxime, she reminded me of you. Smart, kind and passionate. So when I finally got to be with her it only made sense to name her after you. With that way I always remembered you, Sebastian said.

Max couldn't take it anymore and started to cry.

Please don't cry, Sebastian said.

Those are happy tears. I missed you so much, Max cried.

I missed you too, but I'm always with you and I mean always. Even when it's not as obvious as I made it today, Sebastian said.

Max dries his tears and smiles at Sebastian.

I knew you were giving signs, Max said.

You're still clever, Sebastian smiles.

Can I ask you something?, Max asks.

Of course, Sebastian said.

What is this place?, Max asks.

Look around. What do you think?, Sebastian asks.

I think this is heaven, but then I don't know how I got here, Max said.

Because you were sleeping. That way your soul could go to heaven, but do not worry, you are not dead. You're here temporarily, Sebastian said calm.

Why do I feel like this is a real goodbye?, Max asks sad.

Because it is. We come from two different times. We cannot change that and therefore we can never be together again. You have your loved ones and I have mine. And by the way you have to wake up. Something tells me that something big is waiting for you that decide your future, Sebastian said.

What is it?, Max asks.

I can't tell you that. Before you have to go, I have something for you, Sebastian said.

Sebastian rolls up his sleeve and takes off one of his bracelets. The bracelet is made of silver. Sebastian puts the bracelet on Max's wrist.

This is for you. I give this to you so that you feel that I am always with you, Sebastian said.

Thank you Sebastian, Max said and hugs Sebastian.

I love you. I will never forget you, Sebastian said.

I love you too and I will never forget you too, Max said.

A flash appeared and Max wakes up. He sees that it is morning and that the early morning sun is shining through the curtain. He sees that Alexander is already out of bed. Max throws off the covers and looks at his wrist. He was shocked to see Sebastian's bracelet on his wrist.

So it was real. Thank you Sebastian, Max said and gets out of bed.

Max change clothes and goes outside. He walks to the ship's balcony and sees Alexander there. He walks to him.

Sleep well love?, Alexander asks.

Yes, Max smiles and looks at the bracelet.

Max hugs Alexander.

I slept wonderfull, Max said.

Really?, Alexander asks.

Yes. Why are you up so early love?, Max asks.

Take a look at the sea and the sky, Alexander smiles.

Max looks at the sea and the sky.

It's beautifull, Max smiles.

And it can be even more beautifull, turn around, Alexander whispered.

Max turns around and is surprised. Max sees Alexander on his knees with a red box in his hand.

Max will you marry me?, Alexander asks and opens the box with the ring.

Yes Alex. I will, Max said and kiss Alexander.

**5 years later in Zandvoort, The Netherlands**

Max walks into the livingroom and sees a little girl running to him.

Daddy!, the little girl said excited.

Sabrina!, Max said excited and hugs her.

How is my little princess?, Max asks excited.

Good. I made a drawing of you, daddy and my brother, Sabrina said excited and shows the drawing.

How sweet. Where are daddy and your brother?, Max asks.

Kitchen, Sabrina said.

Good, Max said and walks to the kitchen with Sabrina.

In the kitchen he sees Alexander.

Hello darling, Max said admiringly.

If my husband isn't there. How was work?, Alexander asks.

Not much different from normal. How was it with you?, Max asks.

Not much better. My class has again made a mess of the test, Alexander sighed.

Such a shame. You do everything you can to teach them something, Max said.

Yes, but you have that with teenagers, Alexander said.

How were things here at home and with the little ones?, Max asks.

Awesome. Sabrina drew a picture of our family and Sebastian played soccer in the garden for the first time, Alexander said happy.

That is amazing. Where is Sebastian actually?, Max asks.

In his room, Alexander said.

After Alexander said that, Sebastian ran into the room and hugs Max.

Daddy!, Sebastian said excited.

Sebby! You haven't made it difficult for your sister, have you?, Max asks.

Nope, Sebastian said.

Sabrina also runs to Max.

Daddy are you going to tell us that story?, Sabrina asks.

Yes, that story about that castle, Sebastian said.

And who we are named after, Sabrina adds.

Oh yes that story. You have to go to bed so I will tell you the story, Max said.

Yes!, Sabrina and Sebastian said excited.

Max walks with the kids to their room and help them in their pajamas. He also helps them brushing their teeth. After that the kids go to their bed. Max is sitting next to them. Alexander also enters the room and sits on the other side of the bed. Max looks at Alexander and Alexander nods.

Are you ready?, Max asks.

Yes, Sabrina and Sebastian said excited.

Okay, here we go then, Max said and looks at the bracelet.

_Once upon a time...._

* * *

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this was the end of To save him. If you're interested in other stories, I have another F1 fanfic called 00F1 and I want to write more fanfictions about F1.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos you gave.


End file.
